The Quest of Wingchild
by Rainne
Summary: Princess Linnet goes on a journey beyond her kingdom in search of her kidnapped fiance. Reviews welcome, flames mild if deemed necessary, don't expect constant updates!
1. BETHROTHAL?

A/N: READ THIS, IT'S IMPORTANT!!! Hi, I'm not gonna beat around the bush, don't expect updates very often on this. Here's the situation: my parents are divorced, and I keep my usual fanfics on my mom's computer. This fic is on my dad's. I don't like splitting up my chapters, so I only write this fic at my dad's house, and the usual fic at my mom's. Also, a principle of mine is that I only write one fic at a time, that way I don't forget any of them. I am bending this principle because I really like this fic and I think it'll be a good challenge for me to write. Finally, the reason you shouldn't expect constant updates is that I'm only over my dad's house every other weekend and Thursday. But, all conditions aside, enjoy, I think this fic is gonna be a good experience for you all and me alike.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The golden sun shone down on the gargantuan collection of people as the royal procession made its way down the roads of the kingdom. Flags of all types flew proudly in the wind, displaying the colors of the Kingdom, purple and silver. The great and elaborate chariot was festooned with ribbons and flowers of all colors; the team of white horses shook the garlands of flowers around their necks as the pulled the chariot. This all made a beautiful kaleidoscope of color for the people of the Kingdom to behold.  
  
Unfortunately, the one for whom this spectacle was conceived could not enjoy it. Her infant eyes were hardly able to make out the faces of her own parents, King Paris and Queen Sunyoo. The Queen held Princess Linnet close, out of the noise and heat of the procession.  
  
"This can't be healthy for a newborn child," grumbled the king, peeking out from under the awning over the chariot at the harsh sun.  
  
"I know, darling," replied the queen, "But Chancellor Crane said that it was right for the kingdom to see its new princess and future ruler. And look how happy it makes them to see us. They can't accuse the Royal House of not caring for the citizens now." Queen Sunyoo gently lifted a ruffle of cloth from her daughter's face.  
  
"I suppose that's true," King Paris consented, "But I still think it is ridiculous to be parading about the land."  
  
"I agree," said the queen, "Especially while that young new captain Prince Burke is in the middle of the uprising trouble in the West. He may not be of the Kingdom, but he cares for it as much as if he was born here. At least, that's what I've been told. We should be back at the castle, planning supplies to send and overseeing the training of new troops." All the monarchs could do was sigh and continue waving to the throngs of subjects below them. Linnet began to cry.  
  
  
  
The princess lifted her bow, the arrow knocked in one fluid motion. She narrowed her dark brown eyes along the shaft, taking careful aim of the target thirty feet away. Pulling back the string with her fore and middle finger, she took a sharp inward breath, and released the arrow. It sliced through the air and neatly slammed into the target, two inches left from the center.  
  
"Whew," cried Taren, standing to the right of Linnet, "I swear, you're taking to the bow like a fish to water!" She smiled at his praise and cocked her head at the target. Her black braid fell over her shoulder.  
  
"Not really," she replied, "I'm still shooting crooked. If that was an enemy, I would've only nicked his ear." She pursed her lips and shook her head as she walked toward the target to grab the arrow. Taren followed her. The girl's foot caught on the edge of her linen gown as she walked, and she dropped to her knees. Taren dashed to her side and helped her up.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, his green eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Yes, yes, Taren. Fine," she replied as she climbed back up to her feet, "Oh, to have a good pair of trousers like you to wear when I'm shooting, not this damned dress- Oh no!" she lifted the front of the skirt up, "Perfect, grass stains. And mud to top it off, Father's going to be furious if he finds out that I was in the woods. He's far too protective of me as it is. He'd think a leaf would attack me if it got the chance!"  
  
"We'd better get you back inside then, and fast. Don't you fret however, my dear," he smiled happily at Linnet, "I happen to know the perfect way to get back into the castle without a soul to know except the servants, who I don't think truly mind if some dirt covered girl uses the way." Linnet beamed back and threw her arms around Taren's neck.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Taren. That would be perfect," she released her friend, and he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the green trees.  
  
They burst out into a small clearing and Taren led Linnet to a large oak in a corner of it. He then reached his hand into the aged bark of the tree and pulled on some invisible hatch hidden within. He gave it a swift yank and with a sullen creak, the bark pulled apart into a door. Linnet's eyes widened as she moved to enter the murky darkness of the passage.  
  
"Wait a second, Princess," he said, "You can't just waltz into the servant's passage looking like a clumsy royal too busy worrying about her hair to notice where her feet were going." Linnet raised her eyebrows at the tall boy.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry then. You certainly can't be seen with any suitor-crazed royal. Of course." She turned her head away from Taren and crossed her arms over her chest, nose in the air indignantly. While she made her speech, Taren had leaned down and collected a handful of dirt and grass from around the tree's roots. This he then heaved onto Linnet's stainless back.  
  
"Hey!" she cried angrily, and commenced attempting to brush off the dirt. She only succeeded in smearing it down her entire backside, "Why in the name of Hell itself did you do that?! Father will have my head for this and you know it! Are you purposefully trying to get me killed? I would certainly like to know! For all the times-"  
  
"Linnet, please, shut up. I already told you that you couldn't just waltz in there looking like the princess. Now, take your hair out of that gilded thing and cover your face. I was hoping that maybe no one would recognize you if you kept your face out of view and were wearing something a little less royal. But, of course, you fly off the handle every time I try to help y-" Linnet covered his mouth with her hand and gave him a hard look.  
  
"Taren, please, shut up. I see your plan, and you can spare me the lecture for once." She picked up the end of her braid and slipped off the jewel encrusted cylinder the held it together at the end. She handed it to Taren, who slipped it into the sack he wore around his waist, and unraveled her hair from the tight braid her maid, Tulsa, had done that morning. The black waves hid her face well; anyone would have to face her directly to see what she looked like. Taren leaned back to get a look at Linnet.  
  
"Yes, yes," he said, walking around her to observe their work, "All right, this will work. Good." Linnet lifted her face to glare at him.  
  
"Can we just go now? I'll be late, which will seem even more suspicious than being dirty to Father. Being late means I could have been ANYWHERE."  
  
"Put your head down, I can see your face," was his reply, which only deepened Linnet's frown, "Come on, Princess," he threw his arm around the sullied sovereign and led her to the dark passage in the tree.  
  
They were plunged into darkness as they entered the passage, and the old, organic smell of the oak filled their nostrils.  
  
"What is this place exactly?" asked Linnet as she stumbled along the steep, over-used steps as Taren led her down into the earth.  
  
"I already told you, Linn," he replied, "The servants use it. Especially when they take a little break at night. It's superb to use when you come back from one of the villages and prefer the knowledge that you were gone not to be made public, if you know what I mean."  
  
"I always know what you mean, Taren." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"True, hmm."  
  
"Do you ever use it for that purpose?" she pried mischievously.  
  
"On occasions, which have nothing to do with you, Princess." She scowled. She hated it when he called her by rank, as she hated every tiny etiquette-involved detail of her life. Her only pleasure came from being out of the castle, usually without permission, wandering around with Taren.  
  
"We're here," he said as he led Linnet down the last few steps of the passage.  
  
In front of them was a worn, plain door that all but disappeared against the brown of the dirt wall around it. Taren turned the handle on the door and opened it. Linnet was surprised to see how easily the door turned on its hinges, she had expected a horrible squeal from it as it opened. On the other side of the door was a storeroom. Piles of canvas bags of preserved fruit and grains lay bunched against the dirt walls.  
  
"This is an emergency storeroom. In case of drought or war or some other crisis at the castle. These will keep you fed for however long it lasts." They walked to the end of the room where another door stood. This one was more elaborate, the honey-colored wood polished and the hinges and handle oiled. Taren turned the handle and pulled on the door. He muttered something and pulled again. It didn't move.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Linnet, leaning over to watch his struggle.  
  
"Stuck or something." he grunted. Linnet just rolled her eyes at him and pushed him out of the way.  
  
"This is something I'm good at," she said as she readied herself to boot the door open.  
  
"No!" cried Taren as she lifted her leg and delivered a resounding kick to the door. A splintering snap of wood rang out and the door swung open, revealing the empty halls of the castle. Linnet smiled happily and sauntered out the door.  
  
"You idiot!" shouted Taren.  
  
"What was that, Taren?" replied Linnet with an innocent look on her face, she began to walk down the hall. Taren dashed after her.  
  
"What if someone was here? What do you think they'd have done if they saw you and I come bashing through the emergency EMERGENCY storeroom? That room is forbidden! I'll tell you what would happen: I would be kicked out of the castle, and you would be locked into your room until you didn't have your own teeth to chew that emergency food with!"  
  
"But, you forget, my dear friend," retorted Linnet serenely, "No one was there. So, it is pointless to argue something that's already happened, yes? Now, let us hasten back to my rooms and get me outta this awful dress before Father finds us." She broke into a run that left Taren with a broad scowl on his face and his sandy hair hanging over his green eyes.  
  
"You know you sound more like him HIM everyday!" he shouted at her retreating, mud-streaked back.  
  
  
  
Linnet raced down the different corridors of the complex castle. She passed the elegant murals of her parents and her and of the gods. She abruptly stopped at one of them. It portrayed two girls, a little younger than Linnet, standing in front of two goddesses. The girls were exactly alike, except that one of them was wearing a strange, purple shirt that wasthat's sleeves were cut only a few inches from her shoulder. She was also wearing strange trousers made of some rough, blue material, her white shoes were made of some kind of rubber and decorated with strips of red and black. The other girl wore a lovely gown of rosy pink, embroidered with gems. Around the strangely dressed girl was an aura of purple magic with silver sparkles, while the other's was pink with golden sparkles. These auras reflected those of the goddesses behind the two girls. They were the goddesses Malena and Adainea. Malena stood behind the oddly dressed girl, and Adainea behind the other. Both goddesses looked alike, and were dressed alike, except that Malena's dress was all the colors of a night sky, while Adainea's was that of a beautiful sunrise. Both goddesses had a delicate hand draped over the shoulder of their protected girl. All appeared happy and triumphant, which made Linnet smile. This was the portrait of the heroes, Toria and Vic, just after their victory against the Darkness. Linnet knew the story well. She remembered her mother reading it to her as a young child. However, she knew she couldn't stop too long and admire it, so she continued her mad dash down the castle halls.  
  
Finally reaching the large dark-colored wooden doors of her quarters she yanked them open and shot into the room. Her father had left her to write poetry for the morning, and she knew that two hours of complete silence from her would be too suspicious for comfort for her father. She scribbled something about the rising sun's glorious beauty, and then leaned back in her chair, faking reflective relaxation to the best of her slightly breathless ability.  
  
"Linnet, you've been quiet as a mouse," said her father from the doorway. Linnet turned and smiled sweetly at the elderly king. He was in good shape for his age; he strode across his daughter's room with his head held high, blue eyes flashing.  
  
"Simply pondering all of the beauty of the Kingdom, Father," Linnet replied. King Paris leaned against the carved wood desk and scanned the sheet of Linnet's poetry.  
  
"Well, darling, I would have expected better from a creative soul such as yourself." He gave a disappointed sigh that he assumed made Linnet feel guilty. It didn't.  
  
"Oh, Father," was all she replied. He stood up from the desk abruptly.  
  
"No matter, my love, I have something for you," he took her hand and led her out of her chambers. Linnet groaned inwardly, knowing having a fair guess as to what lay ahead.  
  
  
  
"Turn," said the royal tailor flatly. Linnet sullenly shifted to her left in the tower of pink silk and lace that was supposed to be her new evening dress. Her mind cried Why me, oh god of gods!? She had either been standing on the small, upraised platform while the tailor stuck pins in the horrible dress, or turning when instructed, for over an hour.  
  
"Your Majesty," the tailor sighed, "This dress is not fit for your daughter. You and I both can plainly see that this dress is. - well, to be truthful, in rather dire taste. Not that a person of your esteemed status has bad taste, but I'm sure that while going about your highly significant duties, you haven't been able to keep up with the latest stylesfashions. Please, your Highness, if you would allow me to try out some of my more simple styles, I'm sure your lovely daughter would be simply stunning tonight." Linnet smiled at the tailor's handsome attempt to have his own way with the dress. She looked at her father imploringly.  
  
"No, I don't believe so, sir tailor," replied the king with a regal wave of his hand, "This is a very special banquet that deserves a very special dress. And might I add that I know for certain that there are an uncountable number of other tailors who would be more than happy to complete this dress for their king's only child and the heir apparent to the esteemed throne." King Paris folded his arms across his muscular chest and looked down at the crestfallen young tailor.  
  
"Yes, your Highness," he said, sounding more depressed than ever, "This dress will be done for the banquet this evening, no trouble." Linnet lowered her head in sorrow. Not only because of the fact that she would have to wear the horrendous gown, but she could feel sharply the disappointment of the youthful tailor, so full of dreams and ideas. She was disgusted by her father's lordly behavior. She promised herself that when she ruled, she would never pull rank like that on anyone. She would be compassionate and never force her most talented subjects to ignore their gifts. Yes, Linnet had made many such promises to herself in her sheltered life.  
  
"I must leave you, precious," said the king to Linnet, abruptly hoisting himself out of his reclined position against the doorframe upon which he'd been leaning. He kissed her on the cheek and left the room. Linnet sighed, her voice heavy with melancholy.  
  
"I'm sorry about my father," Linnet said to the tailor, who was sitting on the floor, scribbling out numbers on a sheet of parchment, "He hardly ever acts like that. I want you to know that." The tailor just looked at her with dark green eyes.  
  
"Really? He could have fooled me," he said before returning to his notes.  
  
"You know," said Linnet, squinting at the tailor, "You look familiar. Do you have any family in the palace?" She lowered herself to a sitting position on the platform, no easy task in the dangerously confining dress.  
  
"No one you would know."  
  
"Ha," she replied, "You'd be surprised how far a princess can get around without one of these damned dresses suffocating her." The tailor looked up in surprise.  
  
"I have a brother in the stables, Taren," he settled into a sitting position on the floor of the dressing room.  
  
"Oh, of course, I know Taren. He's a dear friend of mine," the tailor gave Linnet a hard look.  
  
"Why would you know my brother?" he said suspiciously. Linnet rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"You don't seriously think I enjoy standing around in ugly gowns or knitting in my quarters, do you?"  
  
"No," he saidanswered, somewhat bewildered, "apparently not."  
  
"What is your name, tailor?" she arranged the fabric around her feet.  
  
"Alexandro is my name, and I never thought I'd end up sticking pins into the princess for some betrothing banquet."  
  
Linnet felt her throat spasm in shock, "Be-betrothingBe-BETROTHING banquet? Please, Alexandro, tell me I'm not the one being betrothed!" He cocked his head at the wide-eyed princess.  
  
"No one told you?" he said, "How odd. I'm sorry, but yes, you are being betrothed." Linnet grabbed the tailor's shoulders in distress.  
  
"To whoWHO?!"  
  
"Prince Burke, who else? He's only the richest bachelor in all the land. He'd be perfect to beas king, he's already got our kingdom under his thumb the way they, or we, I should say, drool over him. Really, you ought to have been expecting this. Why, we haven't had a solitary queen as monarch for decades."  
  
"He isn't going to be BE there, is he?" Linnet groaned audibly, "The rest of the kingdom may love him, but I could do far better without that ridiculous windbagif I never saw that ridiculous windbag again for the rest of my LIFE, it'd be too soon.! This is awful, Alexandro. No, more than that, terrible!"  
  
"Calm down, Princess, he can't be that bad. I've heard all sorts of tales from the village about how brave his is and all of his great deeds."  
  
"Those stories are all forged by creative storytellers who are bored with the Darkness legends," Linnet growled indignantly, "He's nothing but more than a figurehead to put on top of a white horse and ride into battle, he barely makes up his own battle plans. My horse HORSE could fight better than him!"  
  
"Oh, I.. . . I didn't know," was all Alexandro replied. Linnet nodded.  
  
"Of course you didn't know. You're what he's designed to fool, the people of the kingdomKingdom: trusting of anything and looking for a hero." Both oppressed young people bent their heads in despair. Linnet dwelt on her impending doom, and Alexandro on the fact that the great and courageous Prince Burke was nothing but a handsome face.  
  
"I'd better finish that dress, so you can at least meet your doom looking reasonably good." He got to his feet, as did Linnet, and promptly began threading a new needle for the hems of the repulsive dress.  
  
  
  
After much difficulty with the dress/cage, Linnet found herself sitting on yet another raised dais in a gilded throne next to her beaming father. To the right of him stood another empty throne, obviously for the prince. She envied her father; he looked extremely comfortable in a green velvet doublet and hose. She fidgeted in the pink dress. Her father leaned his head close to her.  
  
"Oh, yes, before I forget," he said to her quietly, "This banquet is for your engagement to Prince Burke."  
  
"ReallyREALLY," she replied, feigning surprise, "And why did you think you didn't need to ask my opinion on the rest of my life?"  
  
"Oh, not right now, precious treasure, the festivities are beginning. I can't imagine what could be keeping Prince Burke for his own betrothing banquet." Linnet seethed at her father. Well, she thought, if he thinks I'm just going to go along with this cattle trade, he's dead wrong. She crossed her arms tightly over her chest tightly and scanned the banquet for escape routes. No, she was surrounded on all sides by the multitude of courtiers in their best, and most ridiculous in Linnet's opinion, clothes. They were mingling and gorging on the palace food laid out on a table that ran the length of the banquet hall. Colorful pennants fluttered in the slight breeze in the rafters of the open ceiling. Linnet wished whole- heartedly she could become the bird she was named after and shoot out through that ceiling, away from the awful fate that faced her.  
  
"Linn," whispered a voice behind her. She turned quickly but covertly to find Taren in his servant uniform of purple and silver holding a serving tray of fruit.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she cried as she snatched a strawberry.  
  
"Better question: why didn't you tell me you were betrothed?" he glared at her. She glared right back.  
  
"I didn't know myself, else wise don't you think I would've found a way out of it by now!?"  
  
"Shhh, look, don't worry," he looked around nervously to see if anyone had spotted him conversing with the princess, "Prince Burke is," he paused, "Damn, I have to go or else I'll look suspicious." He turned to go.  
  
"No, Taren, you can't leave me alone up here!" Linnet said frantically as the courtiers scrambled out of the way of the grand procession of chancellors, the political heads of the kingdom.  
  
"I have to, Linnet. Don't worry, everything will be fine," she turned to ask Taren what on earth he was babbling about, but he had disappeared into the crowd, leaving her to face her fate. She gripped the carved arms of the throne and waited for the dreaded announcement.  
  
The line of imperial men was dressed in full, chancellorhood regalia, the long robes embroidered with the insignias of the royal house and their prestigious rank. All were old men; some had been in office since before Linnet's birth, their faces wrinkled into impressive scowls. The man at the head of the line was Chancellor Crane, the most senior of all. Small, beady eyes stared down his long, straight nose at Linnet. His limp hair was pulled back. He held shakily a large scroll in front of him that Linnet was sure held her doom. Crane stopped before the dais and unrolled the scroll, holding it facing himself. He squinted at the scroll as if unable to read it. He cleared his throat to begin the announcement anyway.  
  
"Prince Burke has been kidnapped," he said hesitantly. Linnet's heart flew, her mouth dropped in disbelief.  
  
"What?!" cried the king, leaning forward in his throne while Linnet slumped against her throne in relief.  
  
"I told you not to worry," Taren whispered behind her throne. Chancellor Crane cleared his throat again and continued to read.  
  
"During a battle in the North, Prince Burke was seen driving a horde of stragglers into the trees of a wooded valley. After a short time, a scout was sent to search for our beloved prince, only to find." Crane swallowed, "Only to find our prince to have been carried off by the perpetrators." He lowered the scroll and looked sheepishly at the king, as if expecting punishment for reading the astounding announcement.  
  
King Paris only slumped into his throne and placed his head in his hand, rubbing his temples and sighing.  
  
Linnet could only concentrate on her breathing, trying to order her thoughts that had been blown apart and now whipped around her mind in frenzy. I'm free! her mind cried happily, but then, Who could have captured Prince Burke? These thoughts were Followed followed by, Who would want to? All Linnets' memories of past meetings with the renowned Prince Burke had been bad ones, ending in both parties insulted and furious. When Linnet looked at Burke's chiseled and handsome face, she saw a haughty and grievously spoiled royal who belonged courting other spoiled royal ladies, not parading as some noble war genius. And on the other hand, when Burke looked at Linnet's dark and keenintense features, he saw an over- opinionated tomboy, who was in desperate need of some manners and class. Overall, they both disgusted each the other equally, and hated the sight of each other.  
  
"Well then," said her father finally, "we must send out a search party to scour the kingdom for Prince Burke." He took a regal pose on his throne, back straight against the hard throne and face solemn. Linnet tried to contain her elated laughter under a concerned mask. She impatiently waited for her dismissal from the great hall so she could celebrate her freedom with Taren.  
  
  
  
She had a while to wait. By the time she reached her chamber door, she was limping and wheezing from the prison of a dress around her midsection. She weakly opened the door, it seemed much heavier than that morning, and shuffled to the center of her large bedchamber.  
  
"Tulsa!" she cried feebly, "Help."  
  
As if waiting for her mistress's howlmoan, the middle-aged maid appeared promptly from seemingly thin air and began to dismantle the evening gown.  
  
"My, mistress," she said, her voice a mix of cheer and concern for Linnet, "Did your father pick this out?" Linnet's face crumpled in less thannot entirely faked half fake sobs.  
  
"Ye-ye-yes. Get it off me!" Linnet sucked in an impressive amount of air as Tulsa finally slipped off the dress/cage, leaving the girl with her arms stuck not quite touching the sides of her silk under dress.  
  
"There you are, miss," said Tulsa happily, dropping the horrific dress in disgust on a chair.  
  
"Thank you," Linnet replied. She whipped around as the door creaked open.  
  
"Linnet? You in here?" Taren called, his head searching turning owl-like to find his friend. That head flushed red when he caught sight of Linnet, standing in her under dress, waiting expectantly.  
  
"Yeah, Taren," she said.  
  
"Oh," he started, ducking out of the door. Linnet cocked her head and shoulders to see if he had left again, "I, uh, didn't now you weren't, uh, decent. I'll.I'll come back later."  
  
Tulsa handed Linnet a linen sleeping dress with a knowing smile, which Linnet returned and slipped garment over her head. She walked to the door and looked outside to find Taren leaning against the wall, eyes looking toward the ceiling and face bright red. Linnet couldn't contain her amused smile.  
  
"I'm, uh, decent," she said in a fake low voice.  
  
"Don't you say a word," Taren replied grimly and followed her into her rooms.  
  
"I met your brother today, Taren," she remarked as she walked into her room, "Why didn't you mention he was a tailor, or mention him at all?" She dropped into her desk chair and put her arm around its back in a relaxed posture, brown eyes searching Taren's face.  
  
"Oh, I dunno," he replied, leaning against her bed, "Just didn't seem important, I guess." He suddenly slipped and fell to the stone floor, banging his head on the wooden foot of the bed. This sent Linnet into a torrent of giggles.  
  
"Taren, you are a never ending source of amusement!" she cried as she helped him to his feet, Tulsa also chuckled from her place near the bed, mending a skirt, "Are you all right?" His face had gone ontranscended to a new plateau of red.  
  
"Yeah, fine. However, I'm pretty sure my pride today had been shrunk to the size of a peanut. I think I'd better get to someplace where I can't injure others, especially you or myself. Good night, Tulsa," she waved him good nightthe same, "And good night, Princess." He dropped into a gallant bow and gave her hand a quick kiss before grandly sweeping out of the room. Linnet stood a moment, letting the strange tingling sensation leave her arm and feeling to return to her hand. She turned to Tulsa with a smile and dropped onto her bed with a sigh.  
  
But she couldn't sleep. She thought she would pass out the moment she lay down, it had been such an eventful day, but she couldn't stop thinking about Prince Burke's kidnapping. She remembered the look of absolute despair that had glanced across Alexandro's face when she told him the truth about Burke. In her sheltered life at the castle, she never knew just how much the populace of the kingdom Kingdom looked up to him, as theretheir champion. What will happen now that he's gone, she wondered. Burke had led the King's Army against rebellious pockets in the northern mountains. Plotters against the crown enjoyed holing up in the many valleys and caves that made the northern mountains very treacherous to a large army. Many deaths could be explained away to hidden crevasses or angry bears, instead of enemy snipers picking off their numbers. Prince Burke, though it was really one of his sub-generals, devised a strategy to limit the stealthy attacks by breaking up a large contingent into smaller groups and sending them over the mountains. Now he's gone and got himself kidnapped, Linnet's mind griped, Though I don't quite understand why it hadn't happened earlier, I mean, he is a perfect candidate. She smiled in the dark at her joke. But the look on Alexandro's face again invaded her mind, sending a stab of guilt to her stomach. Arrogant dullard or not, he was still very important to the people of the Kingdom. Hell, he was NEEDED here, for morale in every city, village, or backwater grouping of mud huts in the region. Again her mind begged the question: What will happen now that he's gone?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Don't expect the next chapters to be anywhere NEAR as long as this one. I started this fic a really long time ago, before I was even aware of ff.net's existence, just for fun. Anyway, I have to go eat dinner, so read and review please and just be patient on updates, okay? 


	2. The Plan, in a manner of speaking

A/N: Oh boy, a new chapter. You have to understand this is very exciting for me because I've held on to this story for so long before uploading it. I didn't lie; I really DID start it before I even knew this site existed. Boatloads o' thanks to my very prompt reviewers, cheler and The Dark Enchantress. I see you're registered, so you probably are acquainted with the encouraging and inspirational powers of reviews. Thanks again. Here's chapter TWO!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Linnet shifted deeper into her seat between the stone lion's massive front paws. An identical statue lounged on the pillar that made up the castle's entrance across from her. It was never easy climbing up here, but it was also the only place Linnet could ever truly be alone. Nobody knew about this place, well, besides Taren, but he knew everything about her already, so he didn't really count in her mind. It had been where she'd run as fast as she could the day her mother died.  
  
The radiant and exotic Queen Sunyoo from the west who'd arrived on elephant-back for her and then-Prince Paris's wedding. Storytellers still spoke of that day when the Kingdom came alive with the sudden contact with this alien culture that flooded across the borders in a great, colorful wave. And they never left out the description of the future-queen herself; jet-black hair, almond-shaped and chocolate-tinted eyes, and golden skin dressed in vibrantly colored robes of silk that fluttered around her as if alive themselves. Later, those renowned scribes would add to their account the new queen's brilliant mind in strategy against the rebels and in the politics of the Kingdom itself. Linnet hoped to be half the queen her mother was.  
  
But now she only had the grossly embellished tales of the queen's greatness to go on, because the real woman was gone. A simple illness that any Kingdom-born man, woman, or child could've passed in a day escalated quickly in the foreign queen into a full-blown assault on her defenseless body. It took her down quickly, no matter how many tales the storyteller's could weave about her strength and power. Linnet at five years old had stood at her mother's bedside and watched the impossible happen.  
  
"Follow only your own mind and heart," the queen had whispered to the frightened young princess, "Don't listen to what you think is wrong. Do what is necessary to do what is right, no matter what the cost." Those were her last words to her daughter before the girl was gently guided from the room by Tulsa's trembling but gentle hand. Linnet never saw her mother again, but those words became the basis for every action in the princess's life from then on. Those words were about to guide her again, and they would continue to in ways she never thought possible.  
  
It had been three days since Chancellor Crane's announcement of Prince Burke's capture, and they had done nothing. King Paris had, as always, left it up to his advisors, who were worse than him when it came to making decisions. Linnet could think of no other time when she'd hated the fact that she was a princess more in her entire life. She was her mother's daughter, and the sight of the aged advisors sitting like over-fed pigeons in the castle while she silently boiled over with plans and ideas on Burke's rescue was driving her completely insane. That was what had fueled her climb into the lion's waiting arms and into deep thought.  
  
The news of Burke's kidnapping had spread like wildfire through the Kingdom, and the repercussions were already beginning to show. Linnet had quickly realized that the look in Alexandro's eyes that had haunted her sleep was barely a fraction of the fervent adulation the entire population felt for the big fake. Those good ol' storytellers had done their jobs well once again, and without Burke many felt scoundrels and villains and rogues of every shape, size, and color would overrun the whole of the Kingdom in a matter of days. Merchants weren't coming to the marketplaces, fields went untended, even entire towns were being evacuated in preparation for the onslaught. And, still, neither the advisors, nor the king did anything about it. Linnet knew they'd never listen to her, and it did nothing for her mood.  
  
"Do what is necessary to do what is right. . ." That's what her mother had told her. Now she knew what she had to do, it was just a matter of how. Hows always get in the way, she groused in her mind.  
  
"Lin?" came a voice from below, "You up there?" It could only have been one person. And that person was the one she'd really have to convince is she was going to follow her mother's advice.  
  
"Yes, Taren, I'm here." She didn't move in her seat, just continued to stare out at the Kingdom's landscape, at the village below sheltered by the castle.  
  
"What's wrong?" She had to smile. He knew her so well. He knew undoubtedly that she only came to this spot when she was upset enough to scale the pillar without fear of a chiding for scuffing her expensive leather shoes or dirtying up her dress.  
  
"Nothing," she responded, as she usually did when they had this conversation, in this place, "I just needed to think for a while." She waited for his well-rehearsed response.  
  
"Do you want me to come back later?" She smiled again, took another look at the panoramic view from her perch, and sighed.  
  
"No," she delivered her line with perfect timing, "I'm coming down now. My ass's falling asleep." She levered herself out of her seat and cautiously made her way down the pillar, toes gingerly searching out her personal niches in the stone as she made her descent. Upon her arrival at the foot of the pillar she dusted her dress off as best she could while Taren massaged the back of his neck irritably.  
  
"I'm glad you came down now, my neck was getting sore. Do you realize how difficult it is to talk to you when you're up there and I'm down here?"  
  
"Yes," she answered with a smile, "That's why I go up there."  
  
"Ooo, that was a good one. Do you mind if I use that one?" He and Linnet started up an easy stroll back into the castle grounds.  
  
"Not at all," she answered breezily, "Though I seriously doubt you'll find a good time and place for it if you live a thousand years."  
  
"Ah, you wait and see, Princess, I'm quite the creative soul, if you haven't noticed. I'll find a way, and I seriously doubt it'll take me a thousand years."  
  
Linnet sensed an opening, time to make her pitch, "Well," she said, keeping her offhand tone, "I know you'll never do it here in the castle. There's just no way. But I bet there's a million chances outside, dontcha' think?"  
  
"Yes," Taren was already suspicious, he answered hesitantly, "Though I'm not quite ready to make it my life's pursuit or anything."  
  
Linnet knew she had her foot in the door, "You're right, but still. Just think about it. Isn't your mind buzzing with the possibilities? I mean, there's so much outside the Kingdom we don't know about. Does that ever bother you?"  
  
"Not really," Oh, his guard was up now, "I'm quite content feedin' the horses and shoveling hay right here. I can support my family and be around interesting folk like you, Your Highness." He gave a mock bow in her direction, or as much of one as he could while walking.  
  
"Oh c'mon," she let her voice turn almost nagging, "Don't tell me you never wonder about what's out there. Or who's out there. All the great things in the world, and you're gonna stand there in broad daylight and tell me it doesn't arouse your curiosity for a second. You are so content among your smelly horses you'd never, EVER dream of leaving, of doing something great with your life while your still young and able-bodied." She stopped walking and faced him.  
  
Slight confusion over his friend's sudden lecture made Taren's brows furrow, "Uh, no. No, I suppose not. I suppose there's nothin' wrong with wantin' a little adventure every now and again. It's just not something you embrace when you're like me." His face turned very serious, "I'm not like you, Linnet," he said quietly, "It's alright for you to have these dreams. Maybe even to live them out. But it's not for me. I've got people who depend on me. My mother, my brother, my little sister not ten years old. If I go on some big quest in some far off land, who's gonna take care of them? Xandro's old enough to work, and he's doin' alright so far, but they NEED me here." He sighed, "Adventure's all well and good for some people, maybe even most people, but not me." Taren started walking again, and Linnet watched her friend go with a heavy heart as she finally noticed the weight in his steps and the slump in his shoulders.  
  
  
  
She'd failed to get Taren to come around once, she was determined to win this time. She was going to get him where he was most vulnerable, where she just might even get some back-up, if need be. She slipped on her only pair of trousers and a loose, boyish shirt. She tucked her ample hair into an inconspicuous bun at the back of her head. She snatched a cloth hat from deep inside her bureau and jammed it over her head. It was her disguise, if one was in a good mood, for going into the village with Taren. In these clothes she could pass for another young boy in search of a job or maybe just a handout if a passing peasant was so inclined. Linnet would have worn the disguise all the time if possible, the novelty of sprinting all-out in her trousers never wore out for her. She carried some fond memories of not going to the village at all in those trousers but walking into the fields beyond the castle with Taren and simply running free as a wild mare in the sun.  
  
But now she had to focus. She scooped out all the shoes lined up meticulously by Tulsa at the base of her bureau onto the floor and smoothly lifted the false bottom from the wooden chest. Inside the hidden compartment lay fine leather gloves and a length of strong rope. She deftly tied the rope to a leg of her massive four-poster bed and slipped the gloves onto her hands. Taking a breath, she launched herself out her bedroom window and repelled against the castle wall until she hit the ground. Tying the other end of the rope to a horseshoe Taren had hammered into the ground just below her third-story window, she turned and sprinted in the darkness across the castle grounds and over the stone wall, silent as a jungle cat.  
  
Linnet swore the air was different outside the castle, Taren said she was crazy, and she took deep draughts of it as she strode down the road toward the village. Lights from cooking fires inside the simple homes served as her streetlamps as she counted out the houses. One house, the one with the one nasty dog, she repeated in her mind, Two house, the one with the twins. Three house, the one with the three flower bushes. Eventually she stopped at one house. A fire blazed cheerily inside, warming her before she even got to the door. She wished she lived in such a house.  
  
A small woman with curly blonde hair answered Linnet's knock, "Liam!" she cried happily with an easy smile, "What brings you by so late in the evening? You finished your supper, didn't you, young man? I'll not take in any naughty boy who skips out on supper just to visit with his mates."  
  
"I ate my supper, Mrs. Wesley, every bit." The woman smiled warmly and led Linnet into the warmth of the cottage, sitting her down at their table and fixing her a bowl of stew, chatting all the time.  
  
"You're ice cold, you silly boy. Don't you have a decent coat at home? Or at least a warmer shirt? It's not summer yet, my boy, don't forget. You'll catch your death uh' cold out there. Did I tell you about Sara Satchel's boy? Sick as a dog, last time I went to market, though he fell ta' swimmin' in that bad water out by the-" she paused, "the, oh where was it, by the- oh yes! Out by the castle. Silly fools up there should learn to take better care of their refuse, you ask me. Oh, if they'd just let me in there, I'd make some changes, believe you me! Oh, Taren!" Both women turned to the stairwell the man was currently descending, "Did I wake ya' up, son? Terribly sorry. Though it would've happened anyway, Liam's here!"  
  
"I see that," he answered groggily. He lowered himself into a chair near Linnet, to whom he fixed a weak glare.  
  
"I'll let you two visit," Mrs. Wesley said, and sat down in the rocking chair in front of the fire with some unfinished knitting.  
  
"Something wrong, Liam?" An amused smile spread across Taren's face, "Kind of late for a visit."  
  
"Just wanted to ask something," Linnet replied, carefully keeping her voice at a huskier tone. All part of the act, for Taren's family's safety, it was better if they didn't they were intimate friends of the heir to the throne of the Kingdom.  
  
"Would this something have to do with our conversation this afternoon?" He was a clever one, no doubt about it. Linnet turned her gaze to Mrs. Wesley, who was far too intent on her knitting to be not aware of every nuance in the conversation, even is she didn't understand these nuances.  
  
"Ma'am," Linnet said innocently. The lady's head perked up to meet the princess's gaze, "How's Xandro doing in the castle? Taren said he made royal tailor."  
  
Mrs. Wesley's face lit up, "Oh yes, we are all so proud of him. He says it's not bad there. Sometimes he gets treated poorly, but he says they respect him well enough. Even listen to his suggestions sometimes. To think, our Xandro, effectin' the fashions of the castle itself. We're very proud."  
  
"And what're they payin' our royal fashion expert?"  
  
"Oh, about three gold florins a week, and more for special assignments. Ball gowns and the like."  
  
Linnet eyebrows headed skyward, "That much?" Linnet said incredulously. Taren was silent.  
  
"Yes, we won't have any trouble this winter, I can assure you. It's wonderful isn't it, Taren? You won't have to work nearly so hard in the stables with Xandro racking in such a salary."  
  
"Well," Linnet replied. Only Taren detected the hint of smugness in her words, "I'm quite happy for you, ma'am. Always glad to hear some good news. Taren, aren't you happy?"  
  
"Quite happy," he answered flatly.  
  
"Is it alright if Taren and I go for a bit of a walk, ma'am? I finished my stew."  
  
Mrs. Wesley shifted a little but conceded, "Alright, but be careful. No more than a half hour. And, Liam, you'll borrow Xandro's coat, it's freezin' out there."  
  
Suddenly a sleepy voice was heard from the top of the stairs, "Did I hear my name?" The recently declared working-man pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes in an attempt to rid them of sleep.  
  
"I was just about to lend Liam your coat, he and Taren are goin' fer a walk."  
  
Xandro looked interested, "Oh, a walk sounds good. Can I come, Taren?"  
  
Now all eyes transferred to the eldest Wesley child, who's own gaze shifted from his mother, to his younger brother, to Linnet in succession. Finally he sighed and jerked his head in the direction of the door. Xandro smiled and walked after the pair after taking the last remaining coat from his mother.  
  
"Hello, Liam," Xandro said cordially once the trio were outside. He extended a hand toward Linnet, "I'm- I'm-" he trailed off after getting a good look at whom he was introducing himself to as they passed by the house's fire-lit window.  
  
"Yes, yes, Xandro," Taren said wearily, "This is Princess Linnet. Xandro. Linnet. Linnet. Xandro. Are we done? Her Royal Highness and I have some words to exchange."  
  
"B-b-but-" Xandro sputtered ineffectually.  
  
"There is no Liam," Taren explained for his dazed brother, "Linnet just thought it'd be better if she stayed anonymous in the village. She has to sneak out every time she visits here anyway, way endanger our family in the process."  
  
"Endanger?"  
  
"Yeah, endanger. It's not all that safe to be acquainted with a princess, especially if something bad happens to her. What do ya' think would happen, huh? If she suddenly disappeared, and WE'RE the ones she was last seen with? Do you know what they could do to us, to our family? Do you want that?" Xandro shook his head emphatically, "Well, there you go. Linnet, why are you here?"  
  
"Because I think I can rescue Prince Burke and I want you to come." The truth was she needed him to come, for many reasons. She wasn't sure what had made her say want.  
  
"I told you this afternoon, I'm not goin' anywhere."  
  
"What're you talking about, two minutes ago your mother just said Xandro's already pulled in enough cash to keep you guys in warm beds for the whole winter and THEN some! By the way, why'd you say you had to take care of your family if you clearly don't? Xandro's doin' a fine job far as I can see. There's plenty of-"  
  
"It's none of your business!" Taren suddenly shouted. Linnet watched silently as the anger in his eyes cooled and his jaw muscles unclenched, "I'm sorry." He skillfully changed the subject, "So, what's your foolproof plan to rescue the great Prince Burke."  
  
Linnet wished she could work her fingers into her hair, it made her feel better when she was nervous, "Uh- well, I wouldn't say it's foolproof. . ."  
  
"Ah, I see," Taren almost laughed, "This is one of your, 'we'll just go and find him and spring him and come back' plans, isn't it?"  
  
"It's slightly more complicated than that," Linnet pouted.  
  
"I'm sure it is," Taren replied, condescension thick on his voice, "What do you make uh' all this, little brother?"  
  
"It sounds good to me, let's go." Taren and Linnet turned to the young man between them, one with a smile another with a frown.  
  
"Oh, it does now?" Taren said, "So you're against me too. The both uh' you are perfectly willing to run off into the unknown, risk your necks in search of somebody you don't even like. Perfect."  
  
"Hey," Linnet started angrily, "This isn't about liking or not liking Prince Burke, okay? This is about doing what's right for the Kingdom before it's too late. I've been sitting around for THREE DAYS, Taren! Waiting for those moron advisors to get off their well-fed asses and do something, and they haven't, and if I wait any longer I'm going to scream or kill somebody. I'd like that somebody to be whoever kidnapped the hero of our Kingdom."  
  
"Spoken like a true queen," Taren said quietly, almost imperceptible to his friend's ears. He looked up at the stars and let his mind wander through the daydreams that got him through his workday. Linnet had been right, he was extremely curious about what was on the other side of the Kingdom's border. This may be my only chance, he thought.  
  
"So what do ya' say, Taren?" He turned back to her, fixing her with a crooked smile and warm eyes. She smiled in spite of herself, something about his face when he looked at her like that just made her stomach feel about five pounds lighter.  
  
"Well, ya' need me, that's obvious."  
  
"Oh," Linnet felt slighted somehow, "I NEED you. Are you so sure of that, Mr. Indispensable?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you need me. At least until we leave the Kingdom. Then I'm no handier than you in the ways of the outside. But you are particularly useless, for all your brave words." He kept talking through his friend's offended gasp, "It's true, you know, She of the Castle Upbringing. You wouldn't last a day outside the castle, admit it. Maybe a day or two in the forest, but you've got no people skills. That's just a fact." Linnet ignored Xandro's snicker from behind her, "Don't get huffy now-"  
  
"Too late."  
  
"I'm just saying you don't have experience around people. You need me because I'm good with people. I'll do my best to keep you from getting your royal self hanged in some backwater mud hut town or shot in the head in some duel. That would be bad, losin' the royal heiress to snipers in the mountains."  
  
"Fine!" Linnet shouted, "Enough. I get it, I'm a lost kitten outside the castle, and I won't survive without you. Happy?"  
  
"Very, when do we leave?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Sorry if the grammar is screwed up on this one, I don't think it'll be, but you never know. So, what do you think of chapter two? Love it, hate it? I wanna know! Oh yeah, for some reason Taren somehow acquired a Scottish accent while I was writing. Go figure, but I like it, I think I'll keep it. Okay, gotta go to sleep, c ya! 


	3. Fire and Life

A/N: Hey, guess what, I'm writing this chapter on my very first laptop computer! Neat, huh? I just hope it uploads okay. I'm a little nervous about writing this chapter because this is as far as I've gotten planning- wise in the story. I'm not sure exactly how the rest is going to play out, so I'm kinda standing on the cliff's edge, so to speak. Well, I hope you guys like this one anyway. Thanks to my lovely reviewers, Dark Enchantress, cheler (the adventure IS coming, I swear!), Fire Pixie (u would've known about this one sooner if u read Typical Prototype, but u don't have to), and my new friend Raal (sorry if u got miffed by the 'uh', it's supposed to be of, don't you think it sounds like that if you say it fast? Also, you should know right now that I do little to no research in my stories, so sorry again if you got confused). K, I think that's it, here's chapter 3.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It took little more cajoling on Linnet's and Xandro's part to convince Taren that the princess's haphazard plan to rescue Burke would work; he'd made up his mind a long time ago that Linnet needed looking after, and he was the best man for the job. Where she went he went, and so far that strategy had worked out fine. Taren could only hope their good luck continued in that fashion through any and all of their adventures that were sure to come.  
  
"Well," Taren began, rubbing the back of his head in thought, "We need supplies, food, blankets, water, that's the most important thing."  
  
Linnet nodded eagerly in agreement, "Yeah, and horses."  
  
"Not to mention," Xandro chimed in, "an escape plan for you, Princess." Xandro, like his brother, had become quickly at ease in front of the royal and spoke to her with the same dry wit and lack of airs Taren did. Linnet quickly reassured him of her experience in springing herself from the castle's claustrophobic walls, and sent the brothers on their way home with orders to begin gathering the necessary supplies; she wanted to leave as soon as possible. Linnet herself dashed back to the castle to gather all the intelligence she could on the specifics of Burke's kidnapping.  
  
  
  
It took the trio nearly an agonizing week, but Linnet felt they might finally be ready. Xandro had given the okay as far as supplies went, and Taren put aside three healthy horses the afternoon before their departure. That knowledge made Linnet particularly excited and triply unable to silently eavesdrop on her father and the advisor's meetings on the kidnapping. She too had confirmed that she needed no more time to become an expert on her topic. She knew this just when her butt fell asleep for the fourth time in her hiding place behind a tapestry in King Paris's disused war room.  
  
"I can't take it anymore, I tell you!" she cried at Taren's gentle suggestion she wait a day or two longer, "All they do is talk, talk, talk! They never do ANYTHING! Well, I'm not going to be that way; I'm going to do something- NOW." She left the stable brusquely and made her way to her rooms to begin packing. She stopped walking not far from the stable and thought briefly on apologizing to Taren, but decided not to and continued walking. He knew she was on edge from waiting to leave, he shouldn't have said a fool thing like waiting even longer. But she still felt bad about blowing up at him. . . Ah, she'd make it up to him later; let him choose where they'd stay to rest once they were on the road or something.  
  
"Linnet," called a voice from down the hall as she entered the castle.  
  
The princess hid a groan behind a sweet smile, "Yes, Father?"  
  
The king approached her in his usual, slightly out of sorts manner, "Um, where- where were you just now? I wanted to speak with you for a moment."  
  
"Taking a walk, it's a lovely day. What did you want to speak with me about?" The king took his daughter's arm and led her back outside, walking slowly along the courtyard's paths.  
  
"I wanted," he said hesitantly, "I wanted to talk to you about Prince Burke."  
  
Oh no, Linnet internally whined, he wants to talk china patterns, "What about him, Father?" Linnet truly hated how she had to act around King Paris. It wasn't her, and it caused her great heartache that the king, her father, didn't know the real her. He had no idea who he was allowing to succeed to the throne, and that troubled her to no end. But he was still talking, "I've been thinking about what you said at the betrothal banquet and you are right, my daughter."  
  
This caught Linnet off-guard. The banquet, it seemed so long ago to her, almost like a favorite story of her childhood, almost forgotten, "What do you mean, Father?" For once a true question, not one to cover up a cynical thought of some kind.  
  
"You were mad at me for not telling you about your betrothal," he said, "I could tell." He waved a finger at her as if he'd figured out how she performed some magic trick, "But hear me out, alright, sweet child?" She nodded mechanically, "Now, Prince Burke is a fine man," she muffled a sardonic snort, "He's very well respected here and in his own homeland, I believe he'll take care of you." The king paused as they sat on a stone bench amidst some flower bushes, "I didn't want to trouble you with this, but-" he paused and swallowed, "the Kingdom isn't as strong as it used to be, and I-" he stopped, looking at his daughter with a hopeless expression.  
  
He looked about twenty years older in that moment, and it was all Linnet could do to pat his shoulder comfortingly and say, "I know, Father, I know."  
  
The king gathered himself briefly and continued, "I believe you'll make a fine queen. You may not think I pay as much attention to you as I should, but I know that you are strong, intelligent, and virtuous enough to handle whatever may come your way. I trust you to take control after I'm gone, Burke's really for show more than anything." He smiled then, a playful smile that told of his understanding more than his words. Father and daughter chuckled together in shared awareness at Burke's expense. Paris's laughter died slowly, but his eyes stayed warm, "Just like I was to your mother," he said quietly, Linnet could see that he'd figured that out long ago. The good mood departed altogether at the king's next words, "But then he had to go and get himself kidnapped, and I don't know what to do."  
  
Linnet gave his shoulder another affectionate rub, "You know, Father?" she said, "I think this will all work out just fine, you wait and see. One way or another, Prince Burke will be back, I promise." She stood up with him then, and they left the courtyard.  
  
  
  
She repeated in her head the memorized highlights of Burke's kidnapping as she packed. He was most likely in the north, since that's where it took place. But he could be almost anywhere due to the fact that nobody seemed to be sure exactly which pack of rebels had committed the crime. She grimaced at this fact; it meant even more snide comments from Taren on the gaping imperfections in her plan. She would have to be cagey about their destination because she didn't know it herself. All she could do was hope he wouldn't ask.  
  
She adjusted the strap of her canvas sack and walked to the single window in her chambers. Scanning the quickly dimming horizon, she felt her heart begin to pound when she spotted the single glowing light from beyond the castle's walls.  
  
"That'll be them, then," she whispered to herself in an attempt to calm herself, it didn't work very well. She wrote a quick note to her father, just so he wouldn't worry, and made for the wooden bureau.  
  
She repeated her escape method that had preceded her trip to the village, this time taking the rope with her. She wore a giddy grin before Xandro and Taren when they met her below the castle walls, a lantern swinging from the younger Wesley's hand.  
  
"Someone's eager," Taren said indifferently to his brother, though not quite able to keep a smile from his own face. He loved seeing Linnet this way, filled to the brim with fire and life, so much so that it beamed out her mouth and poured from her eyes, infecting everyone she came in contact with. She strode a few paces ahead of them on their way to the horses, her dark hair waving behind her.  
  
"This is it," she said with a slightly quaking voice as she situated herself on her brown mare, "We're really doing it." She turned her electric gaze on Taren, "We're going to rescue Prince Burke and save the Kingdom." Her head was spinning with possible dangers and adventures she and her friends might face, but she was ready to take them all on without hesitation until she could go no farther, and on that she planned, "Ready, Taren?"  
  
"Aye, Your Highness," he answered with a lopsided grin.  
  
She turned to the tailor, "Ready, Xandro?"  
  
"'S now or never, let's go!" he replied, looking nearly as eager as their leader.  
  
"Okay then," she spurred her horse and the trio began their quest.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: I think that's all I'm gonna give you guys for now, enjoy! Oh, and you may be getting quicker updates. I was a fool to think I could do two stories at once and have decided to stick with this one for the time being, lucky you guys. I don't think I'll ever cheat on any future boyfriends; I just don't have the stamina for it. 


	4. The First Adventure

A/N: I'll be honest, what I really want to be doing right now is reading a fic by one of my most favorite authors, but for various reasons I can't, so lets just get on with the chapter. To anybody who is reading Typical Prototype along with this one: I am taking a break from it to finish this story, but thank you so much for the reviews for it anyway. I don't know when I'll finish it, but trust me, it's right at the top of my list. And thanks and thanks again to my pals Gok and cheler, glad to hear you're enjoying it.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
They rode quietly and inconspicuously (A/N: Hail the Queen of Spelling!) throughout the night. Linnet didn't dare be the first to complain about her sore rear, so she bit her tongue to distract her from the spiking pain shooting through her lower back. Finally, as dawn broke through the thick trees, she could take it no more.  
  
"Alright!" she cried, halting her horse and gratefully, if gingerly, slid off her mare, "That's quite enough riding for the time being."  
  
Taren followed her lead, but not without a smug smile, "Aw, but Torture the Noble is such a fun game, don't you think, Xandro?" But the tailor wasn't listening to his bickering companions. His eyes were scanning the dense foliage uneasily, "Xandro?" his brother said, "You alright there, baby brother?"  
  
Xandro turned quickly to Taren, "Huh? No- I mean, yes, I'm fine." He glanced over the trees again briefly, "It's just-" he stopped, "Nevermind, I must be tired." He rubbed his eyes and stretched as if to prove his assertion, then dismounted as well. He seemed better after the activity, "So, what's for breakfast?"  
  
Taren was already going through one of his saddle bags, while Linnet tied up the horses, "Lovely, buttery, cold biscuits and water from a stream I saw not far back. Princess," he handed Linnet an empty water sac, "If you would be so kind?"  
  
  
  
I can do this, Linnet told herself solidly, no problem. Get water from the stream, easy. She stood still among the trees for a moment and listened for Taren's alleged stream. She smiled as she detected the faint but unmistakable gurgle of running water. Walking quietly so as not to lose the sound, Linnet examined the brown leather water sac. Just how was she supposed to open it? She figured it probably had something to do with the small brown stopper at one end of the thing, but, as much as she pried, she couldn't get it out.  
  
She nearly stepped into the stream's clear, cool waters in her focused deliberation. And all of her attention flew from the water sac at the low growl that entered her ears. Her dark brown eyes flashed up to take in the large wolf just on the other side of the woefully narrow stream. Its stiff posture didn't suggest it had been drinking, more like it had been waiting, very tensely, for something. Or someone, Linnet's overactive imagination whispered. The growl started again, louder, making Linnet jump slightly but stay in her frozen position of gripping the water sac tightly to her chest and biting her lip. She knew she had to do something eventually, and that time seemed to be rapidly approaching as Linnet took in the wolf's change in posture from a living statue to a tightly coiled spring. She felt almost hypnotized by the predator's fierce golden eyes.  
  
One more growling bark from the wolf set off her own spring, and Linnet dropped the water sac and rocketed into the woods to her right as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran along the pebbly stream bed, dodging branches and splashing across the shallow stream itself, sending glittering droplets of water into the air in her wake. Linnet tried not to scream as she heard the wolf bounding silently after her, nearly right on her heels. She veered off the stream bed and into a small clearing where a large tree stood. Linnet was almost laughing with relief as she hoisted herself into the low branches, not stopping until she was ten feet off the ground and safely out of the wolf's waiting jaws. She let herself fall against the trunk's gnarled bark with a sigh as the wolf paced slowly below.  
  
Okay, she thought while catching her breath, this is good, she examined her surroundings a little more closely, But now I've got a whole new set of problems. She glanced down at the wolf, who in turn eyed her with its golden eyes. Linnet shivered slightly, those eyes were starting to scare her in an entirely different way other than possible disembowelment and digestion. She had to get help, very soon.  
  
"Taren!" she called, cupping her hand to her mouth, "Xandro! Anybody!" she glanced back at the wolf, who was still staring at her, and now growling, "HELP!!" She stopped yelling long enough to listen for any possible response. The only one she got was more growling from her determined hunter, but this time it sounded strange. She tried to look through the dense leaves, and her breath caught as she noticed more movement in the clearing. She bent one of the tree's branches down to reveal six other wolves wandering in the clearing. They all looked directly at her with identical golden eyes and emitted a low, menacing growl that sent her made her push back against the trunk in fear, letting the branch bounce back into place. She couldn't prevent her body from shaking as the one echoing growl created by the pack died, leaving her in silence.  
  
"These can't be normal wolves," she whispered with a trembling voice, "He- he-HELP!!!" she screamed, and waited once more for a response. This time she wasn't disappointed.  
  
"Linnet!" a distant call drifted to her ears.  
  
"Taren!" she answered happily, but then stopped, "No- NO!! Taren, don't come any closer, there're WOLVES here!" She couldn't let him die trying to save her.  
  
Taren didn't heed her warning, "Don't worry, Linnet! I'm coming!" She moaned with anxious worry as she heard his voice come closer and closer, he wasn't listening to her!  
  
But Taren was smarter than that. He'd heard the wolves' growl almost overtake his friend's cries for help and, along with Xandro, slowed his steps to a creep when he neared the clearing. He decided he'd never seen anything like this as he watched the wolves from the safety of the bushes. This can't be normal behavior, he thought. They occupied the clearing like a hunting party under a treed raccoon, just waiting for it to come down. Most of them paced around the large tree, growling at intervals, some sat by a fallen log. There were no cubs playing among them, only full-grown adults, and that fact made their presence all the more threatening.  
  
Keeping his eyes on the pack, Taren handed Xandro a thick log the size of a sword, also taking one for himself, "Xandro," he whispered, "when I count to three, we're going to run out there." His brother made a move to protest, but Taren continued talking, "We have to be really loud, though. Swing the stick, try to hit one of them if possible, yell and run. I think they'll get scared and run, but it'll at least distract them while I go fetch Linnet."  
  
"Why do I have to be the bait?" Xandro whined.  
  
Taren sighed exasperatedly, Little brothers, he groaned in his mind, "Because I'm faster, that's why. I'll be able to get Linnet out of that tree and away from the clearing in less time than you. And besides, you scream louder too." He didn't wait for Xandro's offended response, "One, two, three!" He sprang from the foliage with Xandro right behind him, who was doing exactly as he was told, and sprinted toward the tree. Xandro galloped along the edge of the clearing sideways, swinging the stick, shouting for all he was worth, and trying to avoid catching the staring golden eyes that were following him like a sniper's arrow.  
  
While Xandro was accomplishing his mission, Taren had made it to the tree, "Linnet! Get down here!"  
  
He spotted her olive-skinned face framed by leaves, "Taren? I told you to stay away! Don't you know there're about a hundred really weird WOLVES out there?!"  
  
"You don't say?" Taren quipped (A/N: I've always wanted to use that word.), "Look, don't worry, Xandro's takin' care of it as we speak. Now, quit foolin' around in that tree 'n get your arse down here!" Linnet's face disappeared, only to be replaced by her feet, then legs, then body and head as she descended from the tree. Taren helped her down, wrapping an arm around her waist as she put an arm around his neck.  
  
"What happened?" Linnet said quietly as she walked into the clearing. Taren turned from the tree to see the clearing completely devoid of growling wildlife. Xandro stood near the center, breathing hard and leaning on the stick as if it were a cane. Linnet walked toward him almost cautiously, "Are you okay, Xandro?"  
  
He looked up at her from his slumped over position with an ashen face and haunted green eyes, "I don't know what happened," he said with a gulp of air, "They were here one minute, and then they were gone. But they didn't make a sound when they left, it was like- ghosts, or something."  
  
Linnet put an arm around the tailor, "It's okay, though, they're gone," she said comfortingly, "They're gone and we're all safe. I'm proud of you, Xandro." She kissed his cheek lightly and felt relieved to see the corners of his mouth turn up in a small smile.  
  
Taren approached the pair with a pleased smile of his own. He reached for Linnet, wrapping his arm around her waist once again, "Hey, baby brother, that's my princess. Get your own!" All three laughed, more to get out the adrenaline than with mirth, and they walked out of the clearing.  
  
  
  
"That's two against one for camping outside, Taren," Linnet said with a satisfied smile, "You lose." She and Xandro started packing up the few possessions they'd gotten out during their first stop.  
  
"Are you two still scared the wolves'll come back?" Taren growled jokingly and made to grab Linnet. But the princess wasn't about to joke regarding the events of the past few hours. She stood with a hard frown that froze Taren in his tracks. "Okay, inn it is, then," he conceded hastily.  
  
"Very good, Taren," Linnet said primly as she pulled herself into the saddle. They small party set off.  
  
"Those WERE some strange wolves though, don't you think?" Taren said after they'd been riding along the dirt road for a few minutes. Linnet nodded but said nothing, Xandro didn't answer at all. The color had come back to his face, but he'd been withdrawn and on the alert since, and no matter how many jokes Taren told he barely smiled and rarely spoke. Neither Xandro nor Linnet wanted to even think about what they had just experienced, and Taren luckily picked up on that and shut his mouth for the rest of the ride.  
  
"Here we are, Vienne's Inn," were the next words to come out of Taren's mouth. The warm-looking building was a welcome sight for all three travelers as they tethered their horses and headed inside.  
  
Night had fallen as they'd rode, so the place was lit by a roaring fire in a back corner and several lamps hung up on posts. Along the right wall was a bar that also led to a kitchen, and circular, wooden tables were scattered on the first floor. To the left were stairs that led to the balcony and doors, presumably sleeping quarters. People of all shapes and sizes sat at the tables or by the fire, eating delicious smelling stews or sipping from ale mugs or chewing up glistening hunks of meat.  
  
"I'll tell ya' one thing," Taren said, not bothering to hide his lustful looks at the food, "Man cannot live on biscuits alone."  
  
Just then a sturdy-looking woman in a stained apron greeted the travelers, "Welcome to Vienne's Inn," she said in a strong voice, "What can I do ya' for?"  
  
Linnet was the first to speak, "We, ah, we require two rooms, please."  
  
The woman, most probably Vienne herself eyed the number of new comers, specifically Taren and Linnet, then smiled knowingly, "Ah, newlyweds are ya'?" Linnet started to reply in the negative, but Vienne continued, "Well, many congratulations to ya', Vienne's Inn wishes you the best of luck in your new life together. You do know that we offer a complimentary breakfast for honeymooners?" She again eyed the pair with a twinkle in her eye that was making Linnet uncomfortable.  
  
But before she could set things straight she found herself arm in arm with Taren, "Yes," he was saying with pride in his voice, "That's us, the new Mr. and Mrs., er, Wilson. My love," he turned to Linnet, a look of affection so clear on his face it made her blush, "Don't you want to hear about that lovely breakfast their serving? And it's free!" He turned back to Vienne, "It is free, right?"  
  
"That's what complimentary means, Mr. Wilson," the woman answered.  
  
Xandro took up the act, "Well, that's just great, isn't it? We couldn't talk you into dinner as well, could we, Vienne?" He turned a beaming and thoroughly charming smile on the woman.  
  
It appeared to work, due to Vienne's suddenly blushing and slightly flustered response, "Oh, I suppose that wouldn't be a problem. I mean, they ARE newlyweds. Though," she started to balk, "It's not the policy-"  
  
Xandro drew himself from behind Linnet and Taren to Vienne's side, "Come now, Vienne," he said smoothly, "We've been on the road all day, we've just come from the wedding so we didn't get any food at all. We're starvin' here. You look like a good, kind woman who would have no problem doin' a good deed and givin' us a little extra."  
  
"Alright, boy, alright," Vienne pushed Xandro away gently with a smile on her face and color on her cheeks, "I'll throw in dinner for just a little extra. Let's see," she calculated their tab in her head, "two rooms and I'll say half the usual dinner fee would be- two gold florins."  
  
"Thank you kindly, Vienne," Xandro bowed and kissed the woman's hand in a way that reminded Linnet of Taren's exit from her chambers after the betrothal banquet.  
  
"Yes, Vienne," Linnet said, feeling she should show some gratitude after completely duping the woman into thinking she was married to Taren, "Thank you for everything."  
  
"Well, congratulations again. I'll send someone to help you with your bags." She left then, bustling back behind the bar and into the kitchen.  
  
Xandro at least had the humility to look a little embarrassed by his little stunt, "Right then," he said, scratching the back of his head, "Come on, let's get our things to our rooms so we can have some of that delicious stew their cookin' here."  
  
It took only one trip with the help of a maid to carry their meager possessions into their respective rooms. To continue the illusion it was obvious Taren and Linnet would share one room, and Xandro alone in the other, instead of the brothers in one, Linnet in the other, as she had planned.  
  
"Why'd you have to go and say we were married, Taren?" Linnet dropped her sack of clothes and fixed him with a frown.  
  
Taren only looked at her as if she'd grown gills, "Didn't you hear the woman? Newlyweds get free breakfast! Sorry if you can't appreciate my financial finesse."  
  
She snorted, "Oh sure, finesse? Actually, what just happened down there is more commonly referred to as LYING-"  
  
"Alright," Taren interrupted, "I'm all choked up about it, are you happy? Princess, I don't think you understand that, in the real world, you can't be truthful all the time, especially to strangers. Listen, it didn't do her any harm, and we get free breakfast and half-price dinner out of the deal! Excuse me, but I don't see any downside."  
  
Linnet finally relented, "Fine, fine, have it your dishonest way. I can't claim to be a saint, that's for sure. But you'd better cut it out with that 'Princess' stuff or people might get suspicious."  
  
Taren put an arm around her shoulders and laughed as they left the room and ventured into the bar, "Oh, come now, we're newlyweds! They'll just think it's a sweet term of endearment, my princess." Linnet blushed slightly.  
  
  
  
Linnet sipped her ale quietly at the bar next to Taren and Xandro, scanning her fellow Vienne's Inn patrons over the rim of her mug. No one stood out, which either they were very good spies, or she was actually safe, which she seriously doubted. They'd had a smooth time of it so far, at least if you didn't count the weird wolf episode, and it was making her nervous. Why hadn't they run into any soldiers looking for the princess, the heiress to the throne? Was her father THAT indecisive? She couldn't believe it. It had been a whole day since she'd left, didn't that MEAN anything to him!? Ugh, I have to calm down, she mentally told herself and took another swig of ale. It was too watered-down to get drunk on, but she could at least pretend it was soothing her nerves.  
  
It was as she glanced up from the ale in her lap that she noticed the girl sitting almost in the center of the grouping of tables. She was around Linnet's age, but she couldn't really tell because the girl's hand cradled her head, obscuring her face. A dingy dark blue cape was draped around the girl's body, also obscuring her size. The cape's hood hid almost all of her hair, except for a few reddish locks that fell around her hand. Linnet had no idea what made the girl stand out when she was obviously trying to fit in, just that she did, and it made her curious. She levered herself off her barstool and approached the table. Even when Linnet set her ale mug on its wooden surface the girl only jumped slightly. She kept her face hidden behind the hood and her hand.  
  
"Hello," Linnet said clearly and directly at the girl, so she wouldn't think she was talking to someone else, "I'm Lin- uh, Lin. My name's Lin. What's yours?" She sat in the chair on the opposite side of the table and waited for a response.  
  
"Hello," the girl said, "Um, I'm kind of reading something, could you- "  
  
"Why don't you show me your face?" Linnet inquired, staring intently at the girl. Her hand stayed up, masking her entire face.  
  
"What if I don't?" she replied, none too friendly.  
  
"Why wouldn't you?" retorted Linnet. She hadn't expected this much resistance, "Are you scared to?" Suddenly Linnet could see a red light glow from behind the girl's hand. It dropped, and Linnet made a small gasp. Her brain registered a soft mouth and a long, straight nose, but she stared at the girl's eyes, which glowed bright red. Not only the iris, but the entire eyeball was filled with red.  
  
"Happy?" she said angrily. The red abruptly faded away, like a dust cloud in reverse to reveal not a normal pair of eyes as Linnet had expected, but a gray something that clouded the girl's eyes like a mist or a fog. Linnet could see it working inside her eyeballs.  
  
Linnet swallowed nervously, "You- You're a witch."  
  
"Apparently you're smarter than you look," the girl replied.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
The girl smiled crookedly, "My name? Well, I don't truly remember, to tell you the truth. Luckily," she continued, "Everyone started calling me Witch, so I decided I might as well stick with it. My name is Witch." A mix of yellow and green mist flooded the gray above Witch's crooked smile and she returned to the book that was in her lap, her hand replaced.  
  
Linnet didn't know what to say. Although she had gotten some answers. No wonder she'd made such an effort to stay anonymous, it must have been very difficult for her going through life with those tell-tale eyes. Linnet didn't know much at all about witches, only scattered stories Taren would pick up, but none of them were very flattering. The general belief was that witches were the wicked of the wicked, the scum of the earth, in line with every dark magic and deed there was. Wherever there were villains there were at least a handful of witches as their personal gang, army in some cases. But Linnet was conflicted. This girl may have had a quick temper, but she certainly didn't fear for her life in her presence, as she had heard so many times she should. All she could do was sit there and battle with her emotions.  
  
"Princess?" Taren's voice brought her back to reality, "Come," he laid gentle hands on her shoulders, "let's away. It's getting late." Linnet didn't see Vienne's cocked eyebrow, or a clued-in serving boy's wolf whistle as the pair mounted the stairs. She was watching Witch's now yellow mist-filled eyes watch her.  
  
  
  
The three travelers ate their complimentary breakfast early and began to set out an hour after dawn.  
  
"Ah," Xandro breathed deep with a stretch, "I had the best sleep, and that breakfast was great. I feel a hundred and ten percent better! How're you, Taren?"  
  
Taren didn't respond, but sent an icy glare at Linnet and rubbed his aching back. He was still sore at her for making him take the floor the previous night, something he felt shouldn't even have been a problem in the first place. They were friends, weren't they? But in the end he'd given in, more out of sheer fatigue than agreement with Linnet's various and mostly ludicrous reasons.  
  
They were just about to mount their horses when Xandro stopped, "Did you hear that?" he said and moved out into the road beyond the inn.  
  
"Hear what, Xandro?" Linnet, who'd gotten a lovely night's sleep and was as well feeling a hundred and ten percent better, responded. Then she heard it too, the definite sounds of a slightly muffled scream. She and Xandro immediately broke into a run toward the scream, followed by a weary but willing Taren. Xandro skidded to a stop between the last two shops at the end of the marketplace. They were both closed, not opening until later, and their dark fronts were like two intimidating soldiers guarding some forbidden place. But Xandro caught the scream again, and bolted into the alley, Linnet and Taren a few steps behind.  
  
The alley was almost pitch black with the lack of the sun; they could barely make out the forms of the two men and the smaller person between them. Xandro didn't take time to ask questions, but leapt onto the nearest tall man's back with a shout. The small figure sagged as the man tried to pull the tailor off him. Taren went for the second man, Linnet to the shaking figure on the ground.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked frantically amidst the grunts and shouts of the four men behind them.  
  
"Hey, it's you," the figure said, turning red, white, and black eyes at the same time on Linnet.  
  
"Witch?" Just then Witch grabbed Linnet, pulling her out of the way of the tumbling form of one of the men.  
  
"Ha ha!" Xandro cried triumphantly, "Well, that wasn't so hard-" He was interrupted by the second man's fist in his jaw. Taren quickly disabled the man, and the four young people left the alley.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Well, how's about THAT for adventure! That worked out quite well if I do say so myself. So, what do ya' think of Witch? Shall I keep her? Review with an opinion, please! 


	5. A Night with a Witch

A/N: Wow, it is really, really snowing outside. But that's besides the point. Thanks for the reviews, as always, to cheler and Raal, glad you like it. Although I've got some bad news for you Witch fans, don't get too attached. I've decided to give this fic a sort of Odyssey feel to it, so no characters outside the trio will probably make a lasting appearance, sorry. Oh, to Raal, you're gonna have to wait for an explanation for the title, but don't worry it's comin', just be patient. Happy Superbowl Sunday to yall, here we go.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"You're alright now, right, Witch?" Linnet asked worriedly, she and Witch hung back behind the Wesley brothers on the way back to the inn.  
  
Witch had pulled the large hood of her tattered cape over her head to hide her distinctive eyes, which had returned to their nondescript gray, as well as her bruised cheekbone, "Oh yeah," she replied, none too convincingly, "I get that, time to time, you understand."  
  
"It wasn't MY fault," Linnet said fearfully, "was it?" She had been riddled with guilt since she'd put one and one together to figure out those men had discovered Witch's secret, "I mean, I said it loud and clear at the inn." Witch didn't respond, "It is my fault, isn't it? Oh gods, how could I've been so stupid?!" She lowered her head in shame.  
  
"Hey, now," Witch finally said, "Those bastards could've been following me for days, waiting to get me alone to do their work." She paused, and said with a slightly hardened voice, "Though that little announcement certainly didn't help my keeping a low profile."  
  
"I'm sorry," Linnet whispered back. Silence reigned between the pair until they reached the inn.  
  
"So you're fine then, Miss?" Taren said before swinging onto his horse. Xandro did the same, though he said nothing to Witch.  
  
But Linnet still felt awful for what she had potentially caused, and she stood before Witch as the picture of desired redemption, "Do you want to ride with us?" Twin yellow bursts of surprise could be faintly made out in the dark under Witch's hood, "Really, it's the least I can do. I mean, it'll be safer for you, won't it? I don't know about you, but those men seemed pretty determined." The delicate yellow rapidly wilted under a cloud of red and black, and some blue.  
  
Witch nodded her head lethargically, as if agreeing to Linnet's offer caused her great pain, "Yes, you're probably right. I'll ride with you, for a time." Linnet beamed widely as her guilt lifted slightly off her shoulders.  
  
  
  
"I told you were takin' well to the bow," Taren said between bites of the stringy wild turkey Linnet had downed an hour earlier. He poked at the campfire with a stick. Its sparks danced into the air, lighting each of the travelers' faces that much more in the night's darkness. But the princess barely heard the compliment; she was watching Xandro watch Witch. Now, she didn't have much if any experience in the field, but all she knew was the look in Xandro's eyes made her grin. She wasn't sure what was causing that reaction.  
  
"So you were saying," Witch returning to the conversation Taren had dropped to compliment Linnet, "about horse disposition?" She had kept her hood up for her own reasons, and Linnet didn't feel the pressing urge to share Witch's secret, even to her closest friends.  
  
"Ah, yes," Taren continued, "You know, it's really in the breeding. If you breed nervous horses, you get nervous colts. 'S simple as that. I mean, some of it could be trained out, hypothetically speaking of course, but a nervous horse is a nervous horse." Witch nodded in agreement, "See, you get what I'm talking about, but the TAILOR over there seems to disagree."  
  
Witch turned to Xandro, who quickly became engrossed with his turkey leg, "Huh- um, what?"  
  
"How could you not agree with that?" Witch said accusingly, "It makes perfect sense."  
  
Xandro picked up the topic so smoothly Linnet guessed he'd had to defend his views many times, "Well, I don't believe nervousness is something to do with parentage at all. It's a consequence of how an animal is treated, and can be cured in the same manner. Linnet, back me up on this."  
  
However, Linnet barely got her mouth open to defend her friend when Taren suddenly sprang from his seat on a fallen log, quickly followed by Xandro. Linnet got up as well and turned to see what the brothers had been so alarmed by. Nearly invisible in the darkness, the only way to distinguish the pair of dark horses from the night was by their winded snorts and clattering hooves on the road. Linnet had set up the campsite just off the road, so only a thin line of brush separated the small group from the two menacing figures.  
  
"Three guess who that is," Taren said bitterly, "And the first two don't count." He was quickly in action, stomping out the fire and packing by touch. Linnet glanced at Witch to see her eyes wide and radiating white light so bright she had little doubt the two men could see them from the road. She was afraid. And then the twin beacons were gone, followed by the girl herself, blended into the inky night as seamlessly as a dream.  
  
"C'mon, we can't stay here!" cried Xandro as he guided Linnet to a horse. She attempted to inquire about Witch, but no words got out as she was pulled by the wrist deeper into the forest.  
  
"We know you're in there, witch!" one of the men shouted angrily into the darkness, "Get out here, and bring your filthy friends with you! We'll teach you all a lesson about showin' your face where you're not wanted!" Linnet ducked her head and wished silently she could push her hands to her ears to block out the horrible words. She also wished that wherever Witch had disappeared to, it was out of earshot of them.  
  
Branches grabbed at her hair and logs seemed bent on lying directly in her path. She quickly worked out a sort of goose-like fast walk of ducking her head and picking her feet up high on each step. She felt like a moron, but the distance it seemed to be putting between them and the men more than made up for it.  
  
Until she felt the heavy and rough hand clamp over her mouth, and another hand wrenching her out of Xandro's hold- that is. The hand that had severed her from her friend wrapped around her waist then, trapping her arm to her side. The arm connected to the hand muffling her screams for help made short work of pinning her other arm as well. She was hefted bodily into the air and carried back the way she'd come, and the air didn't seem very injured by her spirited kicks. She could just barely make out Taren's protests behind her, and quickly extinguished her humiliating relief that she hadn't been the only one kidnapped. But she didn't give up kicking until deposited violently on the road's deeply rutted ground. She landed on her feet, but she had no time to think up a new strategy before her arms were twisted painfully behind her. Her captor had only to apply pressure to the limbs to force her to walk any way he wanted her to go out of the irrepressible instinct not to break one's own arms. On the plus side, however, her mouth was free as a bird.  
  
"Witch!!" she shouted into the darkness of the brush, "Wherever you are- STAY THERE!! Don't worry about us, we'll be fine, just stay where you are!"  
  
"I hate to disagree with you, Linnet," she heard Taren's pain-spiked voice say behind her, "But I actually would like just a hint of help, if at all possi- OW! Hey, I'm walkin' aren't I? No need for the shovin' 'n all that!" Their captors, presumably the two tenacious men, walked them a little ways down the road and then back into the forest, and then into a grove of cedar trees where they had apparently set up camp. Their fire was very small, probably to keep their prey as unsuspecting as possible. Linnet and Taren were forcibly pushed to the ground and briskly tied hand and foot by their respective assailants.  
  
"Try to escape and die a little sooner than planned," were the only words spared on the prisoners before the two men left them alone in the grove.  
  
"Where's Xandro?" Linnet asked Taren as soon as the men were out of sight.  
  
"I dunno, he must've slipped past them in the dark. Where's Witch?" Linnet couldn't ignore his unspoken question of their new companion's address.  
  
"Dunno either, she just kinda- disappeared into the dark. I just couldn't see her anymore all of a sudden."  
  
There was a moment of loaded silence before Taren spoke again, "Please tell me we're not sittin' here, tied up and all but murdered because of what I think we are because of." (A/N: That's a weird sentence, isn't it? Is everyone still with me? Good.)  
  
Linnet sighed, "Witch is a witch."  
  
"Color me surprised," Taren replied acerbically.  
  
"Those men are out to get her, and they think we're one of them."  
  
"Fantastic."  
  
  
  
Xandro crouched behind a large tree quite close to where Linnet and his brother had been taken, trying not to tremble. He had to do something very soon, he knew that, if only he could get his damned feet to move-  
  
"Xandro!" a whispered shout made his head whip from side to side in search of the source. He found none, only the claustrophobic darkness of the nighttime forest.  
  
"Xandro!" the voice came again, a little closer this time. He squinted into the empty black, trying to make out anything resembling a talking being. Again his search was in vain.  
  
"Xandro!" The tailor jumped at suddenly loud voice right by his ear. Witch's body seemed to materialize out of night air to the left of the tree. Her face was only inches from his, and her hood was pulled back, revealing her phosphorescent eyes and bounteous red gold hair, as well as her scattered bruises.  
  
"What happened to you?" Xandro said, taking deep breaths in an attempt to flush out the adrenaline, "You just disappeared! They got Lin and Taren, what're we gonna do?"  
  
Just then they heard Linnet's voice ringing out into the trees, "Witch!! Wherever you are- STAY THERE!!" They could hear her voice say something else, but the words were distorted by the trees. Xandro winced when he heard his brother cry out in pain a moment later.  
  
"We have to do something!" Xandro said, finally levering himself to his feet and beginning to walk toward the road. He stopped after a few steps, realizing Witch wasn't following him, "What's wrong?" he said, "C'mon, we have to help them."  
  
But Witch didn't move beyond standing up and leaning lightly against the tree, almost clinging to its gnarled bark, "I can't go out there, Xandro," she said with a trembling voice. Her eyes were burning a fiercely bright white and were wide as coins. It was thanks to that magic light that Xandro could make out the tears falling down her cheeks, "They're here for me, don't you see? I can't go out there. They- they'll KILL me if I do!"  
  
"But what about Lin and Taren?" Xandro said weakly. He felt a cold, burning anger rise in his chest and boil into his throat, "They'll kill them too, do you know that? Or do you just not care?"  
  
Witch clung to the tree all the tighter at his spiteful words, "I DO care, but you don't understand-"  
  
"No," Xandro interrupted, "I don't understand, and, frankly, I don't WANT to understand. All I do understand is my brother and my friend have been kidnapped, possibly killed, because they were nice to you, and you won't lift a finger to save them. That's what I understand. Now c'mon, we're going to save them whether you like it or not." He took hold of her wrist, pulling her away from her death-grip on the tree and towards the road. He stopped just short of the two men as they took hold of their horses' reigns and led them down the road and into the trees on the other side.  
  
"That'll be where their camp is then," Xandro said more to himself than to Witch, who had pulled her hood back over her head. Waiting another moment, Xandro dashed across the road, still keeping hold of Witch's wrist. They dove into the woods a few yards from the cedar grove of the men's camp. Xandro crept as close as he dared to the camp before turning to his unwilling co-rescuer.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan," he said after briefly surveying the camp and his companions positions as well as the men, "Now, it's quite obvious that you can make yourself go invisible, or at least some close approximation of it. I don't want to know how you do it because I don't really care. All I want you to do is to go invisible and try to untie Lin and Taren while I distract the men."  
  
"How're you going to do that?" Witch whispered from inside her hood.  
  
"Not sure," Xandro replied with a grin, "but I'll think of something. Are you sure you're good to go invisible?" Witch nodded, though it seemed equally possible her head had simply started shaking in fear. The white light had diminished, but was by no means gone from inside the hood, "Alright then, count of three. One, two, three."  
  
Xandro got up from his crouched position just as Witch vanished into the dark. He could only hope she wouldn't simply flee for her life as he casually sauntered into the camp.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" shouted the first man to catch sight of the tailor. The other man turned a dead-eyed stare at him as well.  
  
"Hey," Xandro said calmly and authoritatively, as if he had every right to be there, "Calm down, okay? I'm just here to help you chaps get the witch, is that alright?"  
  
"What're you talkin' about?" replied the first man, obviously the brains, or maybe just the mouth, of the outfit, "We just saw you ridin' with the gutter trash. Hell, you clocked me in the damn jaw in that alley not five hours ago. The hell you talkin' about, 'get the witch'?"  
  
"That IS what you boys are doin' out here in the middle of the night with two restrained prisoners, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but why was you-"  
  
"Riding with her?" Xandro finished. His eyes glanced at his companions and suppressed a grin at both their incredulous expressions, as well as a breath of relief as he noticed their bonds begin to unravel by unseen hands, "It was an act, you morons! You and I go about this in very different ways, I see that now. Lemme guess your strategy, may I?" He plopped himself down on a small boulder jutting from the ground, and took a sip from the ale in front of the quiet man who sat near the boulder, "Find the witch, beat her to a pulp, then have a beer. Sound about right?"  
  
The quiet man simply watched Xandro with an expressionless face, while the first man shifted uncomfortably, "'S a little more complicated than that. . ." he murmured.  
  
"I'm sure it is," Xandro said disdainfully, "However, I do believe I do a better job of tracking down the slime, not to mention disposing of them."  
  
"Oh yeah?" the quiet man finally said, his voice like gravel, "Well, share a little of your genius, young pup."  
  
Xandro glanced again at his friends. Linnet wiggled her wrists, signifying they were free, but needed to be off the men's radar. The tailor got up from his seat and moved to the edge of the grove farthest from Linnet, Taren, and hopefully Witch, "See, it's all about getting close to the target before you attack. Set a trap, and then watch her fall in, easy as pie. You see, boys, I get in with the witch. Maybe buy her a drink if I spot her at a tavern, or offer her some help carrying a bag- it doesn't matter. You make her feel safe, comfortable, then- THEN you spring the trap and make your kill. Clean and quick." He started to lean back against the tree, but was too far over and nearly fell, arms flailing, into the dark undergrowth. He lurched back onto his feet and recovered with another know- it-all grin.  
  
"Very impressive, young pup," the first man said, though he sounded more annoyed than impressed, "But, if you'll excuse us, we've got some business to attend to-" he turned back to where he'd left his captives, only to find it abandoned except for the rope they'd used to bound their hands and feet. "Where'd they go?!" was the thing Xandro stuck around to hear before diving into the darkness of the forest and bounding toward the road.  
  
He burst out of the trees just as Linnet and Taren trotted up on their horses, his in tow, "Where's Witch?" he asked.  
  
"She took off as soon as she got to her horse," Linnet reported. She tried not to sound apologetic, but she couldn't help the dip in her voice as she watched Xandro's face fall.  
  
"Oh," he said quietly, putting a hand on his hip and another to the side of his head, "Hunh, was kinda hopin' she'd stick around for my victory party."  
  
"C'mon, hero," Taren said, "I don't know about you, but I'm not anxious to find out just how mad those gorillas are gonna get when they find out just how badly you played them." Xandro let out a self-satisfied smile as he swung onto his horse and the reunited trio cantered into the night.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: I've decided I like adverbs a little too much. Anyways, see, I told you Witch wouldn't be sticking around too long. But don't despair, maybe you'll see her again, it's a long way to where our hero's are going, believe me. Reviews please! 


	6. Royal Couriers, right

A/N: Hello again. I know it's been a while, but guess what, I'm not apologizing! Isn't that original?! I'm not apologizing cuz here's the thing, I'm not writing this for you all, but for me, so if I feel like taking a break, I will, no questions asked. Though I would definitely like to thank all my reviewers for their patience and noticeable lack of nasty, whiny reviews/emails which would have only served to drive me farther away from this story. And of course a thousand thanks to those who reviewed chapter 5, Dark Enchantress, cheler, and Fire Pixie. That all said enjoy the long-coming chapter six!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Days of journey passed without remarkable event. Xandro slowly stopped moping about his lost Witch, and a few more inns' profit margins increased with the trio's business. When they did decide to bed outdoors, Linnet swore she could hear the howls of wolves drift on the night air. Taren told her she was being paranoid.  
  
"Am I?" Linnet said challengingly, "You don't know, Taren, you didn't see those wolves, you didn't look into their eyes."  
  
Taren tried to stifle an exasperated sigh at his friend's obstinate behavior, "You've never seen a wolf in your life, Lin. How do you know they aren't ALL like that?"  
  
At this Xandro turned from his unpacking to his brother, "She may not have seen one before, Taren, but I have. Those weren't normal wolves, not by a long shot."  
  
"Alright, fine, have it your all's way, we're being followed by supernatural demon wolves who will most likely disembowel us as we sleep." Linnet smiled in satisfaction, glad to have won another argument. Xandro went back to his work and tried to shake off the fog of apprehension that suddenly weighed heavily on him.  
  
- - - (A/N: Stupid ff.net... gotta make little borders... gr.)  
  
The first few fat raindrops went unnoticed by the dozing party, but their followers stung each awake as their numbers increased to sheets of water practically throwing itself from the sky.  
  
"Guess it was inevitable," Taren remarked, the most awake of the three, "Though I suppose it's an improvement to getting disemboweled." Linnet sent him a black look from inside a ball of blankets.  
  
"We should find shelter," Xandro said, already repacking. Taren followed his lead. Linnet pulled the blanket tighter, quite unwilling to move let alone get on her horse. However, a condescending "C'mon, Princess, I'm sure your delicate noble skin wouldn't appreciate a night out in the rain" from Taren quickly got her on her feet and to work.  
  
Minutes later the three were on the road, the horses' hooves making squelching sounds in the mud. All Linnet could think was, Burke better be practicing his groveling if he's going to show any appreciation for all our hard work rescuing the stupid whelp. Over the past few days her motivation in the journey had been taken down quite a few notches. In her memories of Prince Burke she could find no redeeming quality that would be worth saving in him. All she could tell herself was his rescue would be important to the Kingdom, and that was all that mattered. But if it meant more than one soggy, miserable night atop her mare, well, she couldn't be held responsible for her actions upon finding Burke.  
  
"There, a house!" Xandro exclaimed with joy.  
  
Indeed, as Linnet squinted through the wall of water, a light could be seen in the distance. The first bolt of lightning from the burgeoning storm suddenly illuminated a plowed field alongside a quaint farmhouse and large tree. Linnet, on her last legs, spurred her horse into a gallop that brought her to the house's door in moments. She practically fell out of her saddle and quickly set about the task of waking every soul inside by means of pounding on the door.  
  
"Whoa, Lin," Taren said, taking hold of her wrist, "That method won't exactly endear a trio of soggy strangers to whoever lives here, now will it?" He stepped in front of her and rapped gently on the door and, upon hearing footsteps approaching from inside, turned to the wretched sovereign with a blatant "See, now that wasn't so hard was it?" grin.  
  
The door swung open to reveal a not fully conscious man in his nightdress and a lamp, "Yes?" he said warily.  
  
"Ah, my good man," Taren replied brightly, "Terribly sorry to wake you, but us three royal couriers were caught in the storm and were hopin' you'd be so kind as to give some shelter to a few sufferin' souls." A silencing boot atop hers put an end to Linnet's giggles.  
  
The farmer peered at each traveler for a time in silence, deliberating. Taren's merchant-like smile never faltered, even as water dripped down his face, "Well, I don't reckon you all're trouble, but I-"  
  
"Who is it, Amos?" a second semi-conscious voice, this one female, came from inside.  
  
"Royal couriers, need shelter," the man, Amos, said simply.  
  
"Well, what're you waitin' for, their deaths? Let 'em in!" The door opened wider, revealing a small woman cradling a plump baby. Amos cast one more cautious look at the three before moving aside.  
  
"Thank you kindly, madam," Taren said, and led the remaining soaked travelers into the dark cottage. There was a moment of silence as the three relished the new and quite cozy warmth with contented smiles.  
  
Linnet turned to the woman, "Thank you so much for letting us impose on you like this, we really... appreciate... it..." Her voice trailed off as she and the woman stared at each other, "Irula?"  
  
The woman blinked and squinted in the limited light of Amos' lamp at Linnet, "Princess?"  
  
Taren practically leapt between the two women, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, ma'am, this is NOT the Princess. She's simply your common, every-day courier. Ha, she's not even of royal blood in fact-"  
  
Irula turned sharp eyes on the babbling boy, "Don't you lie to me, young sir, I know the Princess when I see her!"  
  
Linnet suddenly beamed widely, "It IS you, Irula! I haven't seen you in ages!" Without further ado she wrapped her arms around the woman, hugging her tightly. After a moment's hesitation Irula returned Linnet's warmth, patting the girl's damp head affectionately. Amos, Taren, and Xandro stood by, wholly dumbfounded.  
  
- - -  
  
"That's quite some tale, young Princess," was Irula's only reply after Linnet's long discourse of their journeys. Amos nodded in agreement and sipped from his cup of tea.  
  
After explaining that Irula had been Linnet's nursemaid and confidante for many years, before leaving the castle to marry Amos, all entered the kitchen and settled around its table. Irula had immediately commanded Linnet to tell her exactly what had brought her to her door in the middle of a storm. Linnet readily complied.  
  
"So we shouldn't be here long, just until the storm ends, I wouldn't want to overstay our welcome."  
  
"Oh, perish the thought, bird-child. We've plenty o' room and food ta' spare," Irula smiled wryly and shifted the sleeping infant to her hip, "That is, as long as you don't mind our simple peasant food."  
  
Linnet faked a melodramatic pout, something she'd perfected watching the flimsy noble ladies at balls she'd been forced to attend, "Oh, I suppose it shall HAVE to do," she said, fluttering her eyelashes prettily. Irula crowed and poured the girl another cup of tea. Linnet peered over the edge of her vessel at the baby, "So, who's this sleeping beauty, Irula?"  
  
Irula looked down at her child, eyes brimming with pride, "This is young Awin, Linnet, the reason we were awake to accept you as well as our fourth child." She glanced at her husband, who wore a similar silly grin as Irula's.  
  
"Fourth," Taren repeated, sounding awed, "That's quite a feat, Mrs. Irula, you have my respect."  
  
"Hasn't been easy," Amos remarked, "But we get by just fine." He placed a loving kiss on Irula's temple.  
  
Irula smiled back at her husband a moment before turning to her three visitors, "Well, I 'spect it'll be high time you got some sleep, this journey of yours sounds nigh exhaustin'." She led them back into the cottage's small sitting room they'd first entered, "Amos and I'll get you some blankets, and we'll see you in the morning."  
  
She did just that, and in seconds, each member of the adventurous party was soundly unconscious.  
  
- - -  
  
Captain Yi Tan of the Kingdom's Guard stood over a small table in his tent, poring over the large map that lay on it, and tried to ignore the raging storm outside. It was difficult, days of scouring the countryside in search of the missing Princess Linnet, even with the fair weather, were beginning to take their toll on him. All he wanted to do was curl up on his cot and sleep in the soft candlelight, but he knew even if he did submit to his desires sleep would not come. He had a mission to fulfill, and as long as the Princess's whereabouts remained unknown, and his superiors continued their raspy breathing down his neck, he couldn't truly rest. That was his gift that would swiftly bring him through the ranks of the Kingdom's Guard; that was his curse that brought him endless troubles at times. This was one of those times.  
  
He barely lifted bleary eyes at the sound of someone opening the tent flap and entering, "The scouts have returned, Captain," reported Sergeant Marko Wells.  
  
"And?" Tan replied, trying not to sound harsh too his fellow officer and friend.  
  
"There's a small farm down the road around twenty leagues from here, could be something. Records say it belongs to a family, and the wife used to work for the castle as Linnet's nursemaid until her marriage."  
  
Tan felt the creaky wheels in his mind start too turn, "Yes, you're right, that does sound like something." He turned a determined face to Marko, "We shall be there by tomorrow evening." Marko smiled back, glad to see his friend acting like himself again, bowed and saluted, and left the tent.  
  
Tan turned back to his map but in a matter of moments fell backwards onto his cot. He knew he had no reason to be so confident about this sketchy lead, but his instincts were buzzing and his brain was telling him he need not torture himself with his maps any longer. All he had to focus on was finding the Princess.  
  
The Princess, his mind wandered in a dreamy state of half-sleep, the daughter of the famous Queen Sunyoo of the foreign lands. Foreign lands that are your home, he reminded himself, and don't you forget it. Very few families that had followed the Queen's wedding train had stayed in the Kingdom, finding it far too backwards and lacking in style and color, but the Yi family had for reasons unfathomable to young Tan, only a toddler at the time. Now, on his cot in the middle of a fierce storm as leader of the search party of Kingdom Guards, Tan made a mental note to ask his father why.  
  
About the Princess herself, Tan knew precious little more than most. He knew she was a lovely girl, taking after her radiant mother, from the few times he'd seen her at the balls he'd made appearances at since assuming the rank of captain. Though he knew she'd be much prettier if she smiled once in a while. In fact, the only time he HAD seen her smile (not counting the fake ones she gave her father and any other noble in the castle) was when he was assigned to guard her on her many jaunts into the village with that stable boy. These day trips were common knowledge among the Castle Guard, each and every one had at some time or another been Linnet's shadow, not an entirely enjoyable task, as a younger Private Tan had discovered.  
  
She and the boy had roamed all over the village, all around the market no matter how crowded and dangerous, into neighborhoods no matter how mundane and average, through woods no matter how dark and treacherous. It took all of Tan's minimal training to keep track of her, sometimes losing sight of her bobbing dark head for as long as half an hour before finding it again in a house or by a stream. She seemed to fear nothing, or perhaps she was too naïve to know to be afraid. Tan was reluctant to believe the daughter of the great Sunyoo would apply to that second possibility.  
  
But Tan had not failed, no; he never failed, in any mission in his entire military career. He would not allow it of himself, a rigid code of honor infused in him by his father, a military man in the old kingdom, his whole life. No, I've never failed, he thought with a slightly smug smile, and I won't fail in this. I will bring the Princess home, make no mistake of it. The deeper corners of his mind muttered that he also wouldn't mind seeing that dark head again. An event that would, with any luck, happen as early as the following afternoon.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Oh my goodness, look at that! I created another character! I completely didn't mean to do that! That ever happen to any of you? You start out writing a chapter and then it skews WAY off from what you thought would happen into this alternate reality almost? Isn't it cool? Anyways, I kinda like this Tan guy, so there probably shouldn't be as long a wait as last time. Your welcome ^^! Review please! 


	7. Oh What a Beautiful Morning

A/N: Okay, okay, I know it's been forever and a day since I updated this. But consider me duly chastised by the one review the last chapter garnered; that kind-hearted soul being the wonderful Autum. So, this one's for you, girl, enjoy, and happy holidays!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Linnet sighed and smiled as she soaked up the early morning light just outside the cottage. Everything seemed pristine, almost ethereal, after the storm's departure. The grass glistened with dew like dropped diamonds, and the small rock mountains that girded the south side of the green plain reminded her vaguely of kindly gods watching over her. A wide river unrestrained by rocks at its banks flowed soothingly until it disappeared among the trees the lined the plain's north side. The sky was dazzlingly blue, scoured by the storm of any clouds to impede the sun's light. All thought of Burke, the Kingdom, even Taren and Xandro and Irula, cheerfully departed from Linnet's mind as she wandered across the plain.  
  
She recalled with a smile the morning's events, awakening to find the face of a young girl staring at her, brown eyes ablaze with curiosity from behind a curtain of russet hair, "Are you the Princess evr'body's lookin' for?" the child had asked.  
  
Half-asleep, Linnet could only murmur something unidentifiable and roll over, bent on her return journey to the land of sleep.  
  
But the child's tinkling laughter pierced Linnet's veil of sleepiness, "Well, at any rate, I'm Evera, and it's time fer breakfast, Princess." Linnet listened to the sound of Evera's feet sprinting away, down the hall, before levering herself to a standing position.  
  
As she tried to orient herself, Irula came in, deftly drying her hands on a towel, "Ah, I see you're up. Breakfast is on the table when you're ready."  
  
Linnet blinked a few times, and after seeing Irula vanished and she alone in the room, decided she'd better not seem an ungrateful guest and made her way down the hall to the kitchen. Her stomach moaned at the first sight of the modest breakfast laid out on the table. An extra place had been set between Taren and Evera, who were currently filling their plates along with Xandro and two other small boys.  
  
"What did I miss?" she asked, plopping into an empty chair and promptly shoveling various foods onto her plate.  
  
Taren glanced up from his meal, "Irula made breakfast," he said between mouthfuls.  
  
"Yeah," Xandro chimed in, "And this is Evera," he gestured to the busily munching girl, "and this is Wat," he gestured to a boy maybe a year or two younger than Evera who gave Linnet a short nod, "and this is Tomsin," a boy a year or two older than Evera greeted Linnet with a similar nod as Wat. Evera and Wat could have been twins with their ginger hair and pale complexions, while Tomsin clearly inherited most of Amos' looks including a dark thatch of hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Nice to meet you all," Linnet said diplomatically, "I assume you're Irula and Amos' kids." The three children nodded.  
  
"Well, plus Awin," Wat added, glancing up at her with Irula's keen blue eyes.  
  
"Of course," Linnet replied, and all conversation was limited to requests to pass an assortment of food items for the rest of the meal.  
  
"Where're your parents?" Linnet asked as she sat back and unconsciously began the process of digestion.  
  
"Out in the fields," Tomsin answered, "They get an early start, and then come in for food and we take over fer a spell." Then, as if with one thought between them, the three children rose from their seats and left the room without another word.  
  
"I think I'm going to go for a walk," Linnet said after a minute, which had led her to this happy wandering among the fresh grass she was currently enjoying. But even as she strolled in nature's beauty, she couldn't help but wonder, what would today bring? This journey had brought so many challenges and obstacles, could she really expect them to stop now, when they were only halfway through? No, she thought as she gazed at the more ominous and snow-covered mountains in the distance, most certainly not. In fact, it's probably only a matter of time until our next adventure. The thought brought a buzz of excitement to the Princess as she continued her stroll across the vibrant plain.  
  
Linnet turned sharply around to face the cottage. The thrill that had so recently pulsed in her veins suddenly vanished, creating a vacuum of dread in her chest that made her suck in a gasp of air. Coming down the road toward the cottage was a contingent of men, black in the morning sun. Kingdom's Guards, Linnet recognized the silver and purple banners fluttering in the light breeze immediately. She sprinted for the cottage, her eyes as wide as the plates she'd moments earlier eaten off of.  
  
"Taren! Xandro!" she shouted as she flew through the door that led to the cottage's kitchen, they weren't there. She raced through the house while continuously shouting, "The Guard's here, we have to leave! Taren! Hurry, Xandro!"  
  
Her two companions emerged from the upstairs with Irula and Amos, chuckling about something. Their laughter died upon noticing Linnet in her distressed state, "Something wrong, Princess?" Taren inquired.  
  
"Kingdom's Guard... is coming," Linnet gasped, winded by her run, "We must leave, let's go!"  
  
The Wesley brothers burst into action, dashing into sitting room and to grab whatever they'd brought inside, which wasn't much. "We have to get the horses," Xandro said, sounding slightly frantic, "All our supplies are out there."  
  
"No time!" Linnet said, peeking out the window to check the contingent's progress, "We'll have to run for it, or hide. Irula, you may want to bring your children inside." The woman's eyes widened a fraction, but she followed Linnet's advice, leaving the three alone in the sitting room.  
  
Amos, who had stayed silent during the turmoil, said, "You need a way ta' 'scape?"  
  
"Would be helpful if you've got a spare," Taren quipped.  
  
Amos viewed them for a moment before nodding slightly and saying, "Well, come on then." Linnet, Taren, and Xandro grabbed whatever they could and followed Amos as he led them out of the cottage.  
  
- - -  
  
Tan was the closest he'd been to jubilant in the past few days. He'd felt so positive this new lead would take him and his men to the Princess he'd roused them as soon as the storm had ceased and set out. Now they were nearing the small farm and cottage marked on the map. He, as the troop's leader, closed in on it astride his horse. He saw a woman standing in the field, gathering three small children to her. She, as well as the children, regarded him coolly as he approached.  
  
"By command of King Paris and his esteemed council," Tan stated his memorized order, "we are searching for the Princess Linnet. In accordance with the Law, this house will be searched for her or any possible clues as to her whereabouts. I-"  
  
"Well, you might as well turn round now, 'cause you'll find no Princess here!" Irula sharply interrupted, "And I'll thank you ta' not terrorize my children with all your horses and swords. We're a peaceful people, we don't need-"  
  
"I'm sure you are, ma'am," Tan said, leaning down on his horse to put his face closer to Irula's, "But for the sake of the Kingdom, this has to be done. Princess Linnet must be found." Tan looked into the woman's eyes, but they kept darting back to the cottage, "It is vital to the Kingdom that she... is back where... she belongs." When Irula's eyes glanced back a fifth time Tan straightened abruptly and commanded his men, "Search the house, she's hiding something!"  
  
- - -  
  
Linnet's head shot up at the sound of the captain's shouted order. Her face was pale as death beneath its olive-skinned color, her eyes wide with anxiety for Irula and the children. What could the soldiers do to them way out here without any higher-ranking official than a captain to stop them?  
  
"Come on, Linnet," Taren said, trying to break her from her fear- filled stupor, "They'll be fine, Irula knows what she's doing!"  
  
"Listen to the boy," Amos murmured and guided Linnet into the small canoe that was tied to a stake stuck in mud of the riverbed.  
  
With the skilled release of the rope by Amos they were off, gliding gently down the sparkling river Linnet had been admiring not ten minutes earlier. Xandro and Taren dutifully paddled for all they were worth as Linnet sat between them and tried not to imagine what that horrible captain may be doing to Irula and her family at that very moment. She watched Amos's retreating figure reenter the house as the unmistakable shadows of the soldiers passed by the windows. The boat turned a corner just as Tan Yi strode out to the back of the house. As the boat entered the forest he barely caught sight of a dark head bobbing among the riverbed vegetation.  
  
- - -  
  
"Well," Taren said as he pulled back on the oar for what seemed like the hundred millionth time, "Now we know just how much your father cares for you, Princess. Did you see the size of that search party?"  
  
Linnet said nothing, only huddled miserably between the brothers in the canoe.  
  
"Aye," Xandro continued, "musta' been more than twenty men! Wonder how they knew we'd be at Irula's. Maybe they've been followin' us since the beginning."  
  
Linnet swallowed silently and tried to tell herself that it was impossible that the Guard could have been their shadows the whole time. To be honest, the possibility more than bruised her ego. Master escape artist she was not, but she was certainly sure she had managed to shake the Guard this long. It was probably a good thing Princess Linnet remained unaware of the Guard's traditional practice of letting all rookies tail her for a day. Her ego would have never recovered.  
  
Not to say it didn't take a severe blow when she glanced up from her dark thoughts to be confronted by several fierce archers, every one with literally blazing red eyes.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Ain't I a stinker, to borrow a phrase? Happy Holidays!! 


	8. I told you so

A/N: I am writing this chapter purely for my own entertainment. Maybe somebody else's as well, some kind, quiet person who doesn't understand the value of reviews. Otherwise it's just me, talking to myself, in the dark... Well, kind, quiet person, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Tan was frustrated. And a frustrated Tan was a dangerous thing indeed. After finding nothing in the farmer's house but a few extra places at the table, Marko had quietly suggested Tan scout ahead, perhaps he would find her on the road. The captain had agreed, and now was taking his anger out on the ground in the beats of his horse's hooves. He knew the river curved east and traveled through the woods alongside the plain, so he set off across the waving grass at a break-neck pace. Only concern for his horse, and losing sight of the river between tree trunks, made him slow down. Quickly assessing the thickness of the foliage, Tan abandoned his horse, trusting it to wander back to the camp alone. With a final supplies check and a glance in the direction of his troop, the captain strode into the forest.  
  
- - -  
  
"I thought it'd been a while since our last capture," Taren remarked as the trio was led into the forest, surrounded by the contingent of witch archers.  
  
"Shut up, Taren," Linnet growled and tried to separate her wrists. None of the group's hands were bound, so to speak, but nevertheless Linnet felt like the bones of her forearms had turned into magnets and she couldn't draw them apart. She assumed the witches had put a spell on them, though she hadn't noticed any of the chanting or burning herbs or animal sacrifices she'd been taught was necessary in all dark magic. In fact, not a single word had been uttered by their captors, not even to keep their captives quiet. Taren had been allowed to make as much of a fuss as he wanted throughout the march among the trees, as long as he didn't stop walking.  
  
Overall Linnet was slightly disappointed with the archers. They didn't fit at all with her image of witches. Their level of cleanliness, first off. They made Linnet feel shamefully filthy; the trio's escape from Irula's hadn't allowed for morning baths. Also, several were male. Each archer was silent, graceful, and alert; keeping a bow strung and at the ready as they walked and their eyes scanning the forest. They did all this while somehow avoiding all treacherous roots or stones the trio couldn't seem to take a step without catching a foot on.  
  
As one the contingent stopped, and the archer at the front, a dark- haired male, walked forward a few steps. He lifted a gloved hand and held it in the air before him. Linnet's mouth fell open as small ripples radiated from the outstretched appendage in the air. The ripples spread across the scene of a peaceful forest glade, which changed subtly. Shapes emerged between the ripples. Squinting, Linnet could barely make out the moving forms of people, the shadows of huts, the glint of fires. When the archer took his hand down, the ripples were fifteen feet high and curving, as if over a giant dome. The air cleared in the place his hand had left, and a busy village was finally revealed. The contingent, with their prisoners, walked into the witches' rebel camp.  
  
It was the same glade as before, but now more resembling a rude village. No building was made of stone, only wood, thatch, and some animal skins. But people bustled about regardless, women here washing clothes at the river bank, young men there making arrows, and a circle of men and women sitting around a fire to which the contingent was bringing their prisoners. There was not a pupil to be seen in any of the villagers' eyes.  
  
"Watch Captain Leo Garfield, back from morning patrol," the archer said.  
  
A look passed among the circle, and a gray-haired man said, "You're not in the Guard anymore, Leo. In fact, they kicked you out." His gaze lifted briefly, and, despite the mask having no pupils puts on a person's eyes, Linnet could have sworn they were twinkling, "You don't have to behave like we can court-martial you."  
  
"Just seems fitting, sir," Leo replied, his voice quieter, but the military tone still present.  
  
"Well," the old man said, "Let's have that report."  
  
"Three prisoners taken on the river, sir. Two men and a woman," he gestured back at the trio, "No overt signs of allegiance to any particular faction-"  
  
"Then why did you take them prisoner? It is highly unlikely that they would have found the village, our barrier is strong." Many other members of the circle who had not been before now watched the proceedings with clear blue interest. Linnet hoped they weren't enjoying watching Leo get grilled like a rack of ribs.  
  
"I, uh- well, I figured better safe than sorry, sir." His answer ended on a firm note, but uncertainty was sickly green-yellow smog in his eyes.  
  
The old man seemed to take mercy, "Very well, Leo," he said wearily, "Put them in a cell."  
  
Leo nodded smartly and turned on his heel, walking away quickly before they could see the bright white relief in his eyes. As they were led away, Linnet glanced at the circle once more. Her gaze fell on a man whose stare had not drifted to watch the action, but stayed fixed on the fire. She would have been able to tell if it had, since gaining some experience with witches, she now knew how well pupils showed where a person was looking.  
  
The village's prison turned out to be no more than a tightly planted circle of two or three dozen tall sapling trees, bent and tied together at the top. There was no visible way of entering or exiting, until Leo lifted his hand again. At once the trunks bent of their own accord until there was a space wide enough to step through. Xandro, Taren, and Linnet were guided in, and as Leo dropped his hand the trunks snapped back into place. Immediately after that, the prisoners' hands fell free, whatever spell that had held them behind their backs broken.  
  
"Try to escape," Leo told them. His eyes were a carefully blank white, "And someone will know. You don't want that." With those parting words, he and the contingent began walking away.  
  
Taren turned just in time to catch Linnet around the waist and cover her mouth before she shouted something very rude at the retreating backs. "Got it, sir," he called over the Princess's muffled indignations, "Won't be gettin' any trouble from us!" He waited until Linnet's body relaxed in the circle of his arms before letting her go, only to have to grab her as she dove again. This time she grabbed hold of the trunks of the prison, but she didn't scream after Leo. Her body sagged against the confinements, pulling Taren against her.  
  
"Somethin' wrong, Princess?" he asked, having been fully expecting a barrage of insults and swears from the caged noble, not a drained silence.  
  
"I saw him, Taren," she murmured.  
  
"Saw who?"  
  
She sighed, and then turned around to face him, "Burke! I saw Burke!" She walked out of Taren's hold as he stood there stunned, blinking, his mouth moving but no sound coming out.  
  
"Where'd you see him, Lin?" Xandro asked.  
  
Linnet was pacing as much as she could in the confined space, "In the circle with all those other witches. With the one who talked to Leo."  
  
"How'd he look?"  
  
Linnet stopped pacing, and said very seriously, "Pensive. I've never seen him look like he did in that circle. He looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders! I probably wouldn't have recognized him at all if normal eyes didn't stand out so much around here."  
  
"What," Taren finally said, "could he possibly be doin' in what was obviously a meetin' o' rebel witch leaders? His hands weren't bound, were they?"  
  
"Not that I saw. Gods, you don't even understand how strange it was to see him like that!"  
  
"You've never seen the man think before?" Xandro asked.  
  
"Whenever I saw Burke it was at some ridiculous Castle function with some dainty chit on each arm and a big, stupid, pompous grin on his face." Linnet's whole body seemed to frown at the thought, "Ugh, I hope he never becomes King. For all his popularity with the public, I simply can't see him as a benefit to the Kingdom."  
  
"Plus," Taren added after sitting against the branches, "You'd have to be the one to marry him."  
  
"That too," Linnet replied, pointing a righteous finger at him. She dropped down beside her friend with a sigh," I guess all we can do is wait."  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
- - -  
  
Night fell with Tan still trudging through the woods. And it was trudging. He had underestimated how thickly the vegetation grew, and was now knee-deep in bushy weeds while winding through trees and all the while trying to keep track of the flowing river. He heaved a miserable sigh as he realized his sight would be no good to him as the light dimmed, he'd have to track the river by sound. The only good thing he could surmise from the lowering sun was a reprieve from the heat, which had leaned on his shoulders all day, making his uniform chafe more than usual. What he wouldn't give for the loose, soft clothes he wore at home. They had come from the old kingdom, imported to complete his parents' dream of creating a little piece of their former life in their new home. Walking into the Yi house was akin to jumping the countless miles between the two countries. Every inch of the place, from the food in the kitchen to the architecture of the building itself rang with their culture, and Tan missed it.  
  
Not that he didn't love his work at the Guard, but that didn't stop the yearning. He figured the only way he could have both worlds at once was to become an ambassador between the countries, or perhaps marry the Princess and become King. That thought brought a sardonic smile to his sweat-streaked face, marry the Princess, ha, that'd happen. And then silver dragons would fly from the sky and whisk the happy royal couple off to the old kingdom, where he would teach her all their ways, and they would live happily ever after. Tan would scold himself for these thoughts later; they distracted him when total concentration was necessary. Like when he barely spotted a pack of wolves disappear into thin air at the river's bank.  
  
Tan followed the pack without letting himself think about the creepy air-ripples, or the fact that the wolves were slowly turning into humans as they trotted along, because he had that feeling again. Like the feeling he'd gotten when Marko had mentioned the farmer's wife knew the Princess, like he was getting close again. He stayed low in the foliage, for the first time grateful for its near impenetrability. Night had fallen completely now, so Tan's first look at the village was lit by cook fires, torches carried by the villagers, and the one fire in the circle of quietly conversing people. Also, every now and again, a person would walk by with a hand raised that was glowing brighter than any torch. Tan filed that away as well when a familiar head came into view. As quietly as possible, he crept through the thickest of the vegetation until he came upon the circle of bent saplings, where he found the Princess quietly but vehemently conversing with the stable boy.  
  
"And just why can't I simply tell them I'm the Princess, Taren?"  
  
"Because if you do, I won't get the chance, what with them killin' us on the spot, to say I told you so. An' you know how I love doin' that, so let's just keep that' little fact to ourselves fer the time bein'."  
  
"But Burke would recognize me; he wouldn't let them kill us!"  
  
"I ain't riskin' that 'til I know just what his position in this strange place is, alright? An' you shouldn't either. Who knows? He may recognize you, but are ye' really sure you recognized him? You said ye' never seen him like that, are ye' sure it was him?"  
  
"If you ask me that one more time, Taren, you won't live to see if it really is Burke, and your death will have nothing to do with witches."  
  
"Oh, I'm shakin' alright- ouch!"  
  
Tan, while mildly amused, chose this moment to approach the prison. Getting as close as he dared, he whispered, "Princess?"  
  
"Haven't you learned your lesson, Taren?" Linnet snapped at the voice.  
  
"That wasn't me, Lin," Taren replied, peering into the darkness of the forest.  
  
In said darkness Tan rolled his eyes, "Princess, it's Captain Yi Tan of the Kingdom Guard."  
  
Linnet whipped around to try to develop night vision with Taren. Xandro, who'd been alternately trying to sleep and trying not to laugh, sat up and joined his companions.  
  
"Hang on, Princess," Tan continued, rifling through his supplies, "I'll free you in a moment."  
  
The trio jumped back as a saber jutted into the prison near the floor. It pulled back, slicing into one of the trunks. Tan was sawing through one of the trees while still trying to stay under the cover of the plants, extending his arm as much as he dared then pulling back to cut deeper into the wood. Tan silently thanked his father for forcing him to get into the habit of sharpening his blade at least once a week; it made short work of the sapling.  
  
"Can you all get through there?" he asked.  
  
Inside the prison, Taren pushed the sapling, which was still held up by the tie at the top, out of the way and stuck his head through the gap, "Think so, sir."  
  
"Good, now climb out, but keep low, and get into the forest as fast as you can."  
  
Taren, then Xandro, then Linnet darted from their cell and into the foliage, leaving the sapling bouncing in their wake. Tan grabbed Linnet's hands as she came through and the four stood up. What Linnet could make out of her rescuer's features in the distant light of the torches was the handsome ones of someone from her mother's kingdom. She couldn't help but smile, though she wasn't sure why she was smiling, or why it made her smile all the more to see that Tan was smiling too. The moment ended with a beam of harsh light spilling from a witch's hand and illuminating the whole scene. Instantly, Tan and Linnet's hands were ripped apart and trapped behind their backs, as were Taren and Xandro's.  
  
"Come with me," the witch said sternly.  
  
The four only seemed to blink before they were facing the members of the circle, who now stood in a line in front of the fire they had been sitting around.  
  
"You tried to escape," the gray-haired man from that morning stated simply.  
  
The words flew past the censors of Linnet's brain and out of her mouth without so much as a by your leave, "Well, if it isn't Captain Obvious."  
  
One of the circle's members straightened, and peered at the Princess, "Linnet?"  
  
"Good evening, Burke."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Review, please. 


End file.
